Trouble in Paradise
by Brooklyn79
Summary: Set 4 months after bluebird. Jane & Lisbon have their first major fight which leads Patrick Jane returning back to his South American Island. Can Teresa Lisbon bring him back home? Can they work things out? Or is this the end for our beloved duo? (I've never written a ff story before so be gentle...)
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day already and there was still thirteen hellish hours left of it, she had so far spent five tedious hours sat in an empty airport, on a hard airport chair waiting for a connecting flight to some South American Island she never even heard of, let alone able to pronounce. Typically her connecting flight had been delayed due to adverse weather out at sea so here she was in airport limbo, just waiting with seven other bored-looking passengers. As she sat, her lower back aching and the start of a migraine forming, she realised how tired both mentally physically she was due to the recent events of the last few days. Over the last five hours, she had sat there thinking and rethinking the past two days over and over. Why? How? She was now sat in an airport chasing after her so-called boyfriend, the one and only Patrick Jane.

The main question in her mind being why had he left? Why had he left her? Again?Everything that had happened these past four months had been like a dream come true. They had left Miami finally declaring their true feelings to each other and had both been floating on cloud nine after twelve years. She had never seen Jane so happy and content, and she knew it was down to her...well, down to them together, and that he was why he was this way now. That thought made her heart swell with happiness just thinking about it, she smiled to herself remembering Cho comments last week about how he rather a revengeful Jane to deal with then a loved up Jane

"...It's all the goddamn humming, singing and goofy smiling! Plus, if I hear him say the word 'Teresa' one more time, I may shoot him..."

She laughed out loud to herself at this memory and her laugh echoed in the departure hall. This made some of the other waiting passengers looked up. One in particular, a man, in his late 30's, clearly a travelling type. He was attractive with his dark hair and blue eyes, rough stubble... sporting the beach bum kind of look. Not really her type of guy she thought. No. She rather the smart-assed, annoying, confident blonde, suit wearing, annoying FBI consultant type. She had noticed this man when she first arrived at the departure gate, he had slept on some of the lounge chairs opposite. She thought he was cute but since then she hadn't given him a second glance, really, as she was too tense and annoyed at being delayed. He gave her a smile and a wink and went back to reading his book. She felt the need to laugh at his flirty, over-confident wink but held it in. Luckily, he had earphones in so she knew he wasn't going to try his luck, at least. She wasn't sure if she was relieved, or slightly disappointed at this. She kind of wanted him to try his luck just so she could feel good about herself a little, and get back at Jane for running out on her. But she couldn't blame the poor guy. She wasn't looking or smelling her best at the moment, and with the permanent pissed off look she had plastered on her face, she was sure no one in their right mind would want to try.

She sat watching surfer boy a little longer whilst he read his book and she could imagine him surfing all day and partying all night and wearing one of those silly girlie Sarongs and would lay money that this was exactly what he would do once he was on the island.

She realised that staring at this guy was probably going to get her called a stalker, so sat back, closed her eyes, and thought about these past four months. They had been the best she ever had. Being in love. Openly being able to show it, too. Waking up every morning and making love every night to the one man she loved with all her heart and officially being able to say she was now Patrick Jane's girlfriend was everything she ever wanted. So having to deal with this new turn of events was a big kick in the gut for her. Funny how love can do that. It was probably why she hadn't allowed herself to really fall in love before. If you open your heart, it makes you vulnerable. For the first time, she understood more why Jane had been so scared to face his real feelings for her. So why had he disappeared on her after everything had been going so great? She knew that the row they had three days ago was a big one. Just not a "I'm running off to South America and not coming back" type of row. She was supposed to be the woman of the relationship, clearly Patrick Jane had taken that role with this recent stunt.

On top of all that she was hungry and in desperate need of a nice warm shower and a comfy bed. There was still another four-hour flight to go and God knows how long the cab ride to the islands one and only hotel would be

"S***!" She cursed out loud.

She had forgotten to reserve a room. She was so busy trying to get the next flights out to this godforsaken place that she totally forgot about where she was going to stay. She looked around at the empty departure lounge wondering if they had an internet area, but couldn't see anything except for a run-down coffee/gift shop half-way down that look like it was in def need of a refurb. Maybe if she called Wylie he could book her a room online. He always worked from his desk and was always happy to aid her when she had asked him in the past but she felt embarrassed enough at this whole situation, especially when Abbot had gotten Wylie to track Jane's phone and it had shown he was back on his paradise island then confronted her with this knowledge in his office. She had no idea where Jane had been these past two days. In fact, she thought that he was sulking in his trailer. She remembered how she felt like she been slapped in the face when Abbott had asked her point-blank, "Why the hell is Jane back on that island?"

He had left her, again after promising he would never do leave her. Now, 4 months later, he did just that. He had Fled. She must have looked like she been slapped in the face, too, as Abbott softened his voice and asked, "Teresa, what's going on...?"

She stumbled at first as she wasn't even sure herself. Two days ago, they had a big row. Yes, their first real fight as a couple, but enough for him to leave? Yes apparently. Abbot had told her in no uncertain terms that as things stood nobody at the bureau was aware Jane had disappeared again and he wanted to keep it that way. She personally wonder if this was because it would not look good for him that his number one asset had skipped town on him once again, or he wanted to do Jane a favour, she hoped it was the latter. Abbot had told her in that she had 1 week to bring the trouble making consultant back to Austin Texas otherwise he have to inform the powers-to-be of this new development and the outcome would not be good for Patrick Jane.

As she got up from the chair in Abbott's office, he said, "I'm not sure what's happened between you two, Teresa, but I do hope you and Jane can sort it out. Truly, I do." She returned a small, sad smile to her boss and replied, "So do I..."

Now, here she was a day later waiting, tired, pissed off and hungry in an foreign airport, in a foreign country, chasing after Patrick bloody Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all those who reviewed & followed my story. It means a lot to me to know your took the time to do that. Like I said before I'm not a writer so there are prob lots of spelling & grammar mistakes but hopefully you can look past all those and still enjoy the story. Note: We have never seen Patrick Jane in love before on the show but I hope he will be very loving, affectionate towards Lisbon in season 7 so I'm hoping you won't find him to OOC in this chapter. I kept rewriting this chapter and I'm not really happy with it but decided to post it so now I can focus on chapter 3.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

72 hours before...

Jane knew she was severely pissed at him by her silent treatment & the deadly looks she'd been throwing at him whilst the sweet Nurse Willis bandaged his wrist up, if looks could kill, he be a dead man, literally. Nurse Willis was showing kindness towards him at least, he hated hospitals but she had a very warm soft caring nature which clearly made people drawn to her, including him, he liked her the minute she introduced herself & she had done a good job at wrapping his sprained wrist. The young nurse had sensed the tension in the ER cubicle the minute she pulled the curtain back, she figured that they were clearly more than just co-workers than her colleague had informed her of. She introduced herself and explained the x-rays had shown no broke bones, just a very bad sprain, unfortunately this information didn't seem to ease any tension between them both so she tried to make light conversation instead.

"So, Mr Jane, I hear you've had an eventful day..." She said smiling both at her patient & the pretty agent sat at his side.

"Please call me Patrick... & yes I did, but luckily I have my beautiful FBI Agent here to save me..."

Jane smiled one of his dazzling smiles towards the young nurse and then at Lisbon, but slowly dropped it when Lisbon's face stayed stoney cold towards him. The nurse had been smiling too but quickly looked away uncomfortable when she realised the female agent was clearly not amused by recent events.

"Well, your very lucky Mr Ja..., I mean Patrick, from what I've heard it could have been a lot more than a few bruises & sprained wrist..."

"Meh... It was all under control."

For the first time since the incident back at the warehouse Lisbon reacted by letting out a very loud sarcastic laugh & muttering under her breath "oh please..." Jane turned to look at her slightly taken back by her response, frowning at her he chose to ignore her last comment.

"There. All done. Try not to do any heavy lifting or fancy movements for the next few days and the wrist should be back to normal before you know it. I can give you some pain killers if you want to help with the pain? " said the young nurse.

"No I can handle it... Thank you, Amanda, could I trouble you for a drink? I'm really parched, I could kill for a cup of tea if you have one brewing..."

"Hey cheeky, that's Nurse Willis to you" she giggled at the handsome agent "Doctor Shaw will be along in a little while to discharge you, so just sit back & relax..."

Nurse Willis started to gathered up all her bandages & equipment, when she looked up, Mr Jane was giving her one of his dazzling smiles. The young nurse had a feeling his smile normally got him what he wanted. She let her eyes roam over his face, for an older guy he was really quite attractive and for once she saw the appeal of an older man some women adored. She was pretty sure that his smile won most women over, including the female agent, thou by the look on her face, she had a feeling it was gonna take more than one of his smiles to win her round this time.

"Mmmm...well as you been well behaved Patrick... I'll see what I can do about that tea..." The nurse replied sweetly, then she turned to Lisbon "what's he like? Hey..." raising her eyebrows in jest.

"A thoughtless pratt springs to mind..." Lisbon retorted sharply.

Both the nurse and Jane stilled at her harsh reply. "uh... I will be back soon with that tea..." said the young woman & she quickly left the cubicle, not wanting to get involved in what ever storm was brewing between the couple.

"That was a little rude Teresa, she was only being friendly..." Jane said softly, he really wasn't use to saying this sort of thing especially to her, Lisbon was always polite and professional in situations, it was normally him that couldn't keep his trap shut or his rudeness under control. It really hit him then just how angry she was. It was no secret he had made her mad many times over the years but this was the first time since back at the bluebird lodge in Miami she had been this angry with him, if he was honest he was a little shaken by it.

Lisbon just turned away from him saying nothing and trying to take in deep breaths, she was so angry & was getting more & more irritated by the minute, especially as the young pretty nurse had clearly been charmed by her idiot boyfriend. Normally when Jane had been hurt or submitted to hospital she was soft and caring towards him but things were different then, she was his boss, his friend, they weren't together in loving relationship like they were now & for those reasons this changed things. It had really scared Lisbon knowing how close she'd come to really losing the man she loved & whilst it may only be a sprained wrist as a end result, it could have been fatal. It also irritated her that Jane seemed to brush it all off, he must know what it would do to her to lose him now, yet he didn't seem to care. She was hurt by his attitude towards the situation, hurt & angry. She needed to get some air to calm herself down before she did or said something she really regretted.

"I need some air..." She announced standing up.

"Ok..." he said in a small deflated voice "...prob for the best"

"AND What's that suppose to mean...? She snapped at him.

"Wh...uh...Nothing... I just... Nothing...I swear..."

Once she left the cubicle & was out of ear shot, Jane let out a big sigh, clearly he was more out of touch on his boyfriend skills than he thought, it had been many years since the last time he was one, so it was understandable. He wanted to go after her, to hold her, to tell her how scared he been earlier that he was going to die today, that all he wanted to do was go home with her, hold her, kiss her, make love to her, to know he was safe again, he had always felt safe with her, she was his world, his life, his love & having her angry at him was breaking his heart. He tried so hard not to worry her earlier, by trying to be upbeat & making light of the situation but he now realised this had move had only fuelled her anger towards him.

* * *

><p>15 mins later Lisbon walked back to the emergency room feeling a little less likely to shoot someone but still not fully contented, Jane was still sat on the bed up of tea in his hand, Dr shaw had arrived by this time, he was a older man with salt &amp; pepper coloured hair, early to mid 50's. After a few mins he told Jane he was able to leave but if he any problems with the wrist to come back. Once the doctor left the cubicle, it was just Jane &amp; Lisbon. Jane got off the bed &amp; picked up his suit jacket which had been laying on a near by chair, he looked over to her &amp; smiled a honest sweet smile, one he normally gave her when he had just woke her up in the morning with loving kisses or after they had made love. This smile was her achilles heel, and she found herself smiling a small smile back to him &amp; for the 1st time feeling the anger starting to slip away, that was, until he open his mouth &amp; ruined it.<p>

"I promise you my love, that just because I only have 1 full working hand i won't let it affect our sex life. I know your worried, I know my hands are 1 of your fave parts of my anatomy, especially if last nite was anything to go by..." He said to her in a playful seductive voice.

He was standing across the bed from her with a smug grin on his face, wagging his eyebrows clearly remembering last night, where some innocent kisses in her kitchen had turn into very passionate heated foreplay, with her being laid out, half naked on the kitchen work top whilst his fingers work their magic on her, making her orgasm until she was screaming out the words " Ohhhhh...PATRICK...ohhh PAT...TRIICKKK..."

Once she had finally come down from heaven, she jumped off the counter & had dragged him off to the bedroom where it was her turn to make him scream out her name, several times in fact.

Lisbon could feel her cheeks turning red, she wasn't sure if it was from the returning anger or the embarrassment at him bringing up their kitchen activities from last nite. Probably both. With that she grabbed her leather jacket off the chair & stormed out of the cubicle to the nurses station where his discharge papers were waiting.

Jane walked up slowly to the desk arriving with a sad look on his face, clearly upset that his attempt at light humor had fallen on its ass. Nurse Willis looked up & smiled at them both, Jane signed some discharge forms and the young nurse wish him farewell & told him to take care of himself, she also gave Lisbon a small smile and told her it had been nice meeting her, that just made Lisbon feel like the biggest bitch for giving the young nurse a hard time. Lisbon smiled back at the nurse and replied "...thank you..." in a small voice that she also hoped relayed the words "I'm sorry".

By the time they both reached the hospital exit Lisbon's anger had returned fully, she felt like she wanted to cry but she had learned to hide her emotions over the years, plus crying would also make her seem weak, & she hated that idea.

"What the hell was you thinking..." Tears filling up in her eyes as she spun round to face him.

"Well...I was trying to catch a killer & close the case..." He knew today had been a close call, his plan had gone tits up and if Teresa, Cho & Vega hadn't shown up when they had he knew he would have been a dead man.

"YOU could have been killed! Do you understand that?"...She shouted.

He was starting to get a little irritated with this conversation & quick. "YES Teresa I do understand, I was the one with the gun pointed at my head... remember..." He snapped back. "Look... You were scared & your angry at me. I get it... & I admit things went a bit differently to what I'd planned, but hey it all worked ok out in the end, right? Look! there's no real damage done beautiful..." he said smiling a goofy smile, holding up his one limp hand & hoping his honesty & affectionate words towards her would help calm their heated conversation.

Unfortunately it didn't, she was looking at him like he just grown a second head. He could see more tears welling up in her gorgeous emerald eyes and it pained him to know that he was the cause of it.

"... Everything work out ok? are you kidding me? You know what hurts the most Jane, is that even now after everything, you still put me second ..."

"WHAT? What are you talking about Teresa...?"

Now it was his turn to raise his voice. Yes, his plan to catch the killers hadn't gone the way he hoped, but that had nothing to do with their new relationship, he thought angrily to himself.

"I'm talking about YOU!...she replied quickly. "Always putting yourself & your ego first & the hell with everything else. When I saw you lying on the floor in the warehouse I thought you were... I thought you were..." Her voice broke, she couldn't bring herself to say the word out loud, she knew if she did she would break.

She looked down at the ground for a moment to compose herself and then she continued.

"I always gonna come second with you? aren't I? To your hair brain schemes, your inflated ego, your revenge, red john, Lorel..." She looked away a little embarrassed at that, she realised she was allowing her anger to bring up all her insecurities from their past to come spilling out.

Jane had stood there listening to her shout at him. She had thought he was dead when she entered the warehouse, luckily he wasn't, he just laying on the floor like the thug with gun had instructed him too. He knows all too well what the feeling of losing the people you love the most in the world was like but now she was just dragging out old skeletons out from their closet that weren't warranted.

It had been a one time thing with Lorelei, many years ago, which in had served a big purpose at the time, like the finding & getting his revenge on the monster who killed his family, why couldn't she understand that. Besides, they hadn't been a couple back then so he had no reason to feel guilty, even thou thinking about it all again a guilty feeling came over him, it had back at the time too for some reason. He didn't have time to question himself about that at this moment so he pushed that away for another day. He still couldn't believe that 3 years later she was now throwing Lorelei Martins in his face, it was his turn to feel angry & annoyed. The minute she had said started saying the other woman's name he couldn't help but sigh loudly & roll his eyes skyward at her petty jealousy. This gesture had not been missed by Lisbon & for a brief time she clenched her fist.

"... Give me strength woman, Really? Your throwing that in my face now!... Why don't you build a bridge and get over it..." The minute the words left his mouth he regretted it, he saw the look of hurt & humiliation spread across her and hated himself for that.

It had taken every fibre of Lisbon's being not to punch him on his last statement, realising that hitting him she would only bring her a very small satisfaction, plus she knew deep down he was probably right, besides it was not worth her energy.

"... Teresa... I'm sorry, I didn't m..." He began to say but before he could finish, he was interrupted by Lisbon raising her voice once more at him.

"I give you everything Jane & all I want from you is that you give me and my feelings some consideration but 'OHHHH NOOO' that's just too much for the mighty Patrick Jane...You know what I'm done..."

"Done? What's that suppose to mean? He asked, slightly panicking he'd really pushed her to the limit & was about to lose the best thing in his life, once more.

"...You were the ex-psychic Patrick, you figure it out!..." She said angrily, she knew she was being harsh but her hurt and anger had reached it's limit.

With that final word, she turned around and stormed off towards the car park. By the time she had reached the black SUV, her tears had finally fallen down her face. Jane was a little taken back. He stood at the hospital entrance watching her walk away. He wanted to run after her but he knew he needed to let her calm down, she clearly need some time out, they both did if he was honest, since they got back from Miami 4 months ago they had spent every waking minute together, professionally & personally, not that he was complaining he would happily spend every minute of every day with her but in reality no couple could live like that, not without one shooting the other or cracks appearing in the relationship & their own cracks had started, no thanks to him.

Officially they weren't living together but he had spent most of his nights at her place, unless they were away on a case. Things had moved so fast for them both & maybe some time out was the key. Jane sadly stood & watched her drive out the hospital grounds, once she had driven out of sight, he winced in pain, his wrist was starting to hurt now and he really wished he taken Nurse Willis up on her offer of the pain killers, he turned back & walked towards the taxi rank, he needed to go back to his trailer & try to get some sleep. It had been a very long day & he was ready for it to be over.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all of you that reviewed my story, I really appreciate your comments and kind words. I hope you continue to enjoy this story, things become a little clearer in this chapter on Jane & his disappearance. As we all know agent Vega is a new character coming to s7 & we don't know much about her apart from she is eager to impress her superiors so that gives me freedom to write her anyway I want really, I'm sure her character on the show will be slightly different to my version, time will tell.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Agent Michelle Vega had been in her new post now, for a little over 3 weeks. She had graduated the FBI's training with flying colors & been offered a placement in Austin, Texas straight away. She had now started working under Special Agent Dennis Abbott & his team & it def had been an eye opener.

She now also had the pleasure, or not in her opinion, to be working with the FBI's one & only consultant, Patrick Jane. The team had closed their last case within a matter of days, they had solved a young woman's murder & captured some nasty Columbian drug runners at the same time. It had been all down to Patrick Jane's crazy undercover scheme too, but despite this Vega wasn't very impressed by the consultants unorthodox methods or that he had broken several major rules & code violations along the way, as well as nearly getting himself killed. That wouldn't look very good on her FBI record she contemplated, her team mate killed, in the first month on her job, in a undercover operation that she had been heavily involved in, no, no, no, that would do nothing for furthering her FBI career. It hit her at how cold and callous that may sound to others, but she was here to do the job, not to make friends & that's how it was going to stay.

It had been eventful week, she was still a little hyped up from it all if she was honest, she had been involved in a big shoot out with several nasty thugs in a downtown warehouse but thankfully no one on the team had been hurt. Now it was early Monday morning & she was sat at her desk typing up the paperwork for the closed case file. She wondered how a job could be so exciting & dangerous one minute, then so dull & boring the next, but she knew the rules & paperwork was part of the job & these were all essential to her being the best agent she could be.

Her thoughts went back to Patrick Jane, she maybe younger than most of her team but she wasn't a fool either. He was dangerous liability, in her opinion & she felt he could be her downfall, if she let him, especially if last weeks events were anything to go by.

Her thoughts than ran to poor Agent Lisbon, she was once a respected senior state agent in California, running her own team for over 10 years, then up until 9 months ago she was chief of police in Washington, and now? She's just a special FBI agent? demoted? for what? She had a gut feeling a certain blonde was probably involved somehow. It was then she decided to make it her mission to find out more about this consultant Patrick Jane, all she knew about him so far was he had once been a consultant for the CBI, along with Agent cho & Agent Lisbon, who, once been his boss, but was now his partner & even more recently, his girlfriend, clearly there is much much more to that story than meets the eye & she was determined to find out what.

Vega looked around the empty bullpen, she was the first of her team to arrive in the office that morning, Agent Cho had informed her on her first day that when there was no active case pending then they needed to focus on the cold cases & go thru the old cases files. The last case was now closed & she hadn't been called out to any new cases over the weekend, so she decided to show inniciotive & head down to the archive room to dig out some cold case files to browse thru.

By the time she finished, she realised she had dug out over 9 old case files, this was a little ambitious, even for a newly qualified recruit like herself but decided to bring them up to bullpen anyway, she could always hand them out to the other team members to look at, she had seen Agent Lisbon looking over some cold cases last week before the new case had come in, so she knew Lisbon would appreciate her keen efforts, at least.

Vega arrived back her desk & picked up the top case files, she walked over to cho's desk & placed them in his tray, then she headed over to do the same at Lisbon's desk, what Vega hadn't seen, was, that she had just placed the old case files in Lisbon's tray on top of a white envelope, with 'To My darling Teresa' handwritten on the front, little did Agent Vega know she had just set off a chain of interesting events for her follow female colleague, & it was all down to this over eager action to impress her superiors.

Later that morning, as Vega looked up around the bullpen, she noticed how sad Agent Lisbon looked, she wonder if maybe something serious had happened over the weekend, she had heard thru office gossip that her and Jane were "partners" both personally & professionally" & Jane had made it quite clear they were a couple, with the little looks, touches, loving words he gave her, Vega had even seen him give Agent Lisbon a quick peck on the lips at a crime scene which she found very unprofessional. Thou she couldn't deny how happy & in love they both were, not that she know anything about that, falling love hadn't enter her world & with her focusing totally on her career, she didn't have time for it & doubted she ever would. She really hope Agent Lisbon sadness was not over a certain annoying blonde haired consultant, it had just been a few bruises & sprained wrist, hadn't it?

At that same moment, Vega spotted another member of her team heading her way, Agent Cho, he was a good agent, clearly the silent broody type who could def handle a weapon & beat the crap out of men twice his size... with the fineness cute ass she ever seen... Oh my god, she thought to herself, where the hell did that thought come from?

"Hey, Agent cho..." She said trying to sound calm and professional.

"Hey... I'm going up to HR to hand in this medical form, any probs then see Lisbon or Wylie"

"Oh ok... nothing wrong I hope" she asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"No it's just my annual FBI medical check..."

"Oh, well, that's good to hear, I hope everything is in working order..." The words slipping from her mouth before she could stop them. Oh god, why had she said that? it sounded like she was referring to his penis & to make it 3000x worse she then proceeded to looked down to... it.

She could feel herself blushing, thankfully Agent cho showed no reaction or emotion at the awkward moment that had just passed between them, Cho just nodded at her & walked off towards the elevator. As he went, she found she couldn't help but glance at his cute ass, oh god, what was wrong with her today?

"Get a grip woman" she said to herself.

Cho pressed for the elevator, after a few seconds the doors slid open, he stepped inside & pressed for the 4th floor. Once the doors had shut & he was alone, the corner of his mouth slid up into a smirk & he shook his head in disbelief, had Agent Vega really just checked out his...penis. This was gonna be interesting, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day: 6am<p>

Jane walked into the bullpen, he knew no one on the team would be around at this time of the morning, he preferred the office this way, it always seemed like a different place, it was so calm & peaceful, with the morning sun rays starting to shine thru the large glass windows.

He walked over to his couch & picked up his reading book which had been lying on the side table. He then turned towards Lisbon's desk & placed a white envelope into her in-tray, he knew she be at work early today, she always was on a Monday, well not so much these days, not since he woke up with her most Monday mornings & always try to used his powers of seduction to convince her to stay in bed just a little bit longer. 9 times out of 10, he seem to win that fight too, he thought proudly to himself.

He laid the envelope in her tray so it was the first thing she noticed as she sat at her desk, the plan was she would see his letter, read it and hopefully understand why he hadn't come to see her or rang her over the weekend & reasons why he was going away, even thou keeping himself away from her these past 2 days it had nearly killed him, how he was going to survive the next few weeks, he had no idea.

At that moment he pulled out his phone & thought about texting her, he decided not to as she may still be asleep & his letter explained it much better than a short cold text, plus with any luck receiving a letter from him may make her remember his subtle love letters, he use to write her whilst he was absent from her life on the island for 2 years.

At that moment he heard the sound of the elevator moving down to the ground floor, he wasn't in the mood to see anyone or having to explain why he was here so early so he decided to head towards the fire exit staircase. He had dropped his letter off for Teresa so there was no reason to hang around, besides he had a plane to catch. He realised he hadn't left a message for Abbott about his trip, hopefully Teresa would inform him or at least that weird woman Elaine from HR would, when she realised he had forged Abbotts signature on his leave form.

No doubt, he get a very angry HR Assistant hunting him down when he got back, trying to lecture him that all HR protocols, rules, forms & procedures were what kept the FBI up and running, like she had done once before, when he first started the job & had lied on his personnel forms about his dental records. That had been a long 4 mins of his life, thankfully he was saved by his beautiful angel & saviour, Teresa, conveniently saying they were needed at a crime scene. God, how he loved that woman, she was always there to save him no matter what the situation.

He decided that he'd text Abbott when he got to the island and let him know where he was, he wasn't sure how mad Teresa was at him still & she may decide to not tell Abbott his whereabouts. He reached the fire staircase door & slip from the bullpen without anyone knowing he had even been there. At the exact same time the elevator doors to bullpen opened, to reveal Agent Vega, she had come in bright & early to get on with some report forms, to show her new superiors just how dedicated she was to the job.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your kind reviews & follows, it really means a lot to me. This chapter is a little longer so you have been warned. Like I have said this is my first story so I apologise for any major mistakes errors spellings you may find. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

Chapter 4

It was early evening when the small 12 seated propeller aircraft finally landed on the famous 'paradise' Island, the sun was nearly set & dusk was arriving, thou paradise was a word being loosely used at the moment in Lisbon's mind.

The runway was basically a strip of old uneven tarmac & the "airport" was a small white rundown building, about half the size of the bullpen, with one fat sweaty passport control guy sitting behind a worn desk, smoking a cigar that was filling the air with its over whelming smoke. After eyeing her up & down & staring at her breasts for ages, the fat vulgar man finally stamped her passport & let her thru.

Thankfully, being such a small airport, she had her luggage with her so all she needed to do get a taxi & get to the hotel, she desperately needed a shower, something nice to eat & a decent nights sleep, in that order preferably, then she could work out where the hell to start looking for Jane.

She had overheard a rather excited man on the plane talking about how he was here for the island's annual local festival & that you could get across to the north of the island in a less than a day so she knew she wouldn't be searching the island for weeks trying to find Jane at least. By the time she got out of the "airport", most of the other passengers had disappeared, but she saw the cute surfer guy leaning up against a post & another man, who was wearing a crumpled cheap suit & looking rather sweaty. He had been on the flight too & had looked nervous the whole time, especially when they had hit some bad turbulence coming into land. He was now nervously pacing up & down wiping his forehead with a soggy looking tissue, dripping with sweat, due to the severe heat & humidity & wearing a cheap suit with a shirt & tie. Lisbon decided he looked harmless enough & decided to ask him if he knew how she would get to the hotel.

She pulled her case along behind her, she smiled at the man in the cheap suit and then asked "Excuse me? Do you know how I get to the hotel on the island?" He looked up at her slightly shocked & then suddenly seemed more nervous than he had before.

"... Uh... Well... I'm not sure, this is my first time..., what I mean is, on the island... but... I think this is where you wait... I also need to get to the hotel... This is where a work colleague told me to wait... I think..." replied the man, who was in shock that the small, attractive lady had chosen him for directions, rather than asking the tall tanned good looking man leaning up against the post. He had always been overlooked, whether it was home as a kid, at school, work, women he approached in bars, so this was a new experience for him.

With this, Lisbon heard a small chuckle coming from behind them, she realised the sound was coming from the tanned man leaning up against the post.

"Something amusing you..." Said Lisbon turning her head to look at the giggling culprit.

"Nope... " he replied short and sweet & continued reading his book.

Just as she was about to thank the nervous man, a small 16 sweater bus pulled up, the electronic doors open & the driver jumped out, he opened the luggage trunk & with a very big smile he greeted them "Hola... CASA Del Mar hotel?".

The driver pointed for them all to get on the coach, she left him loading her luggage whilst she climbed on board to take a seat, thankfully the bus was air conditioned & the cool air on her heated skin felt great. She glanced across aisle to see the surfer guy leaning his head against the window with his eyes already closed. The last to board was the nervous guy, she smiled at him and he sat on the seat behind her.

Lisbon turned & said "I'm Teresa by the way..." The Nervous guy smiled and wiped his sweaty hand on his suit jacket before holding it out to shake hers " I'm Colin...Colin Leonard. I'm here for a business, I sell toilet supplies & facilities. We supply the island hotel with our services, but the contract is now up & its up to me to get them to sign a new one, it's my first big client...I'm little nervous" he stated, which was understatement Lisbon thought to herself amusingly.

Colin knew this stranger didn't really want to know all this information, but he was nervous & felt he needed to say something as she being so nice to him.

"Are you here on business? or pleasure? He asked her.

"Well... Its complicated... It's a long story I won't bore you with it all..." She said not wanting to explain to a total stranger on how her boyfriend had done a runner & her boss had forced here to bring him back. With that the bus started & began to drive away at a fairly quick speed.

* * *

><p>45 mins later the bus was pulling up to a nice 4 star hotel, it was dark now, but the hotel &amp; the pool was all lit up &amp; she could see candlelit tables dotted around the pool area &amp; people sitting enjoying the warm evening. She walked into the reception area &amp; realised that there it was only her &amp; Colin checking in, she hadn't seen where surfer guy had gone too, to be honest she didn't really care he seemed a tad arrogant &amp; not very friendly. Colin had begun fiddling with his luggage so she decide to head straight up to the reception desk.<p>

She was greeted by a young lady, who thankfully spoke excellent english. The young woman informed her that due to the local festival on the island, the hotel was now fully booked, Lisbon at that moment wanted to collapse on the floor & sob. It had taken her nearly eleven hours getting here & now there was no room available. A young lad wearing a name badge saying Franklin standing behind her had overheard her conversation & interrupted.

"Uh... Señora, there maybe some rooms to rent down by the sea, nothing fancy, but they have a clean bed and a shower..." He told her with a lovely warm smile on his face "

"Thank you, I really appreciate that information..." replied Lisbon.

Colin was still messing around outside the lobby with his reservations papers, Lisbon smiled at him & wished him luck with his business meeting, he was slightly confused at her leaving the hotel so soon but he assumed she had somewhere else to be. He really hoped he see her round again, he liked her, felt very comfortable in her company & that didn't happen very often.

Lisbon walked down towards the beach, after a few minutes she reached a little market square with a few shops, restaurants, bars dotted around. As she stood looking around her, she noticed a small shop still open, it looked like a post office of some sorts, inside was 2 women were chatting, one larger lady sat on a stool & another small lady stood behind counter. She walked in, both ladies look up & smiled at her kindly, She asked them if they spoke any English, the larger lady shook her head, the smaller lady behind the counter lifted her hand to make a gesture to show that she knew a little.

"... I need a place to sleep... " Lisbon made a pillow gesture with her hands to show what she meant "the hotel is full..." She pointed back up at the road, hoping they got the gesture at the hotel. With this the smaller lady pointed towards the sea & said in very broken english " Si si Ah... Manuel... Speak Manuel, beach..." The lady then made a drinking gesture with her hand & said the name Manuel again, Lisbon's years of detective skills kicked in at this point & she took a guess that she was trying to tell her Manuel would be at a bar.

She thanked the 2 ladies & left, Lisbon then decided to go back in, she fiddled with her phone & showed the 2 ladies a picture of Jane, it was a pic she took of him a few weeks back, with him sitting at her kitchen table with a tea cup in his hand smiling one of his dazzling smiles. Before she could say another word both women's faces lit up & they started pointed to her phone.

"Ah Si, Si, Señor Jane... "

Lisbon was a little shocked, she hadn't expected that kind of response, the 2 women had started talking to each other very fast in Spanish, clapping their hands together & practically jumping up & down. Clearly, this was the place to start looking & Jane was, with in no doubt here. She suddenly felt her heart racing, she realised she was a little nervous to see him. She thanked the 2 ladies once again & left the shop. She headed towards to the beach pulling her case behind her, she decided Manuel was the first man she needed to track down & tomorrow she would deal with finding 'Señor Jane.'

After a few minutes she reached a beautiful golden beach, further along she spotted a small hut type building with tables and chairs out on an open air patio area, she could see people sitting around the tables & could hear muffled laughter & soft music playing. It was a bar, this had to be the place to find Manuel, the first thing she noticed as she arrived was an older man on a bar stool with white hair, he looked wistful & sad, she smiled at him & he nodded in her direction, then she said to man behind the bar "hola... I'm looking for Manuel..." The barman pointed to a short man sitting at one of the tables, Manuel said he had no rooms left & the last room had been taken about an hour ago, now Lisbon really did want to cry, she had no idea what to do or where to go, just as she was about leave & head back to the hotel, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Please don't tell me you came all this way without anywhere to stay..." It was the cute surfer guy from the plane, the last thing she needed was him laughing at her so she just rolled her eyes & grabbed her case. "Hey, wait up... Look, I overheard your predicament, I can help..." He said, a little less mocking now.

"You know where I can get a room?" She replied with pure hope in her voice.

"Well, no, I doubt you'd get anywhere to stay around here for the next few days, due to the local festival, but you can always share with me if you want..."

Lisbon stood looking at him, shocked, she couldn't believe her ears, was he actually hitting on her.

"Look buddy... whoever you are, I'm not interested..."

Before she could say anything more he shrugged & said "ok, fine, well good luck finding a bed for the night, I was just trying to be helpful by offering you a place to stay. I have a shower, bed & couch in my room but suit yourself, there's always the beach to sleep on, oh but be warned the sand gets everywhere & it's going to rain later apparently... Oh... & just for the record your really not my type...

With this he turned back to the bar & sat back down on the bar stool.

It suddenly dawned on her that her options were very limited, she could either sleep on a cold sandy beach, out in the open or take the offer of this jackass guys couch. She decided it best to swallow her pride & take him up on his offer. It was only for one night anyways & she'd hopefully find Jane tomorrow & sort something else out.

"Um, Hi, again. Mmmm The couch sounds great. It will just be for one night, I will find somewhere else tomorrow... thank you..." She said, approaching him gently, tail firmly between her legs. The guy turned & smiled at her.

"I'm Josh Beacon..." He held his hand out for her to shake. She took his warm hand & introduced herself. "Teresa Lisbon"

Sharing a room with a total stranger was not normally something Lisbon would ever choose to do, but what choice did she have, plus she was a FBI agent & could look after herself. With that, Josh grabbed her suitcase & walked off towards square again, she had no idea where Jane was tonight, so this really was her only option.

* * *

><p>Lisbon woke up the next morning to the sun shining thru the window, surprisingly, she had slept very well, Josh had insisted she take the bed &amp; he would take the couch, she was so tired that she didn't have the energy to argue &amp; took him up on his offer.<p>

When they had arrived back at Josh's rented room, she took a shower, Josh kindly made her a sandwich & poured a glass of apple juice. He told her he was heading back out to the beach bar & he leave her to it. He added that he may be up before she woke tomorrow so chances were he may not see her, he the wished her luck finding somewhere else to stay but if no luck then she was always welcome to crash with him till something came available. Lisbon thanked him for saving her skin & decided that she may have judge this guy a little harshly.

She laid in bed for a few minutes enjoying the sound of the waves crashing & the warmth of the sun on her face, she realised she could hear the shower running, she looked over to couch, it was empty, Josh must have slept in late she thought, she hadn't heard him come back last night but she had been so exhausted so it was no surprise.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door, she wasn't sure if she should answer, it wasn't her room or place too, the knock came again, more insistent this time, she was wearing only her Chicago bulls football shirt & a pair of pink panties, maybe she should wait for Josh to get out the shower to answer it she said to herself. Again the knocking persisted, deciding it may be important she got out of bed, pulled down her shirt as far as she could & went to answer the door.

Unfortunately Josh came out of the bathroom just as Lisbon grabbed the handle & pulled the door open, there, standing in front of her was Patrick Jane, he was standing in the doorway, dressed in one of his dodgy island shirts, a pink sarong, wearing one of his trades mark smiles, that was, until he looked over her shoulder to see a tall good looking man with a golden tan & a full 6 pack, walking out of the bathroom in just a towel.

Jane's gorgeous smile dropped instantly, Teresa spun round to see what he was looking at, she turned to see Josh standing behind her half naked, she looked back at Jane, horrified at the scene unfolding in front of her, Janes face was now so serious it took her back to his red John days, he looked her straight in the eye & said coldly "oh I'm sorry Lisbon, I didn't realise I was interrupting..."

With that Jane turned his back on her & stormed off. She called after him but he just continued walking, she desperately wanted to go after him, but she couldn't, not dressed in just her panties & a short T-shirt. She knew she needed to get quickly get dressed & find Jane immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again for all your nice reviews. I know someone of you wanting Jane & Lisbon to work things out right now but where is the fun in that. So be warned there are going to be a few more road bumps yet to come. evil laugh. Anyway despite my evil mind I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

* * *

><p>Jane had arrived back on his island 2 days ago, just before the large tropical storm had hit. Luckily the storm had hit 70 miles west of the island &amp; so no real damage had been done, except the electricity being out for a few hours &amp; the telephones lines &amp; cell network being out of action. He had been checking his cell regularly to see if he had any coverage, as well as visiting his favorite ladies in the post office to see if the telephone lines had been reconnected yet, so far both was still out of action. He hated that he was unable to contact Teresa, his plan had been to contact her when he arrived, it was starting to feel like it had when he was on the run &amp; could only write her letters, without really knowing if she was ok, but this time round it felt 100x worse.<p>

What if she had tried calling him or sending him a text he thought to himself, she must have read his letter by now, maybe she had wanted to speak to him. He hated to think she was waiting for a reply back in Texas, hopefully the telephone lines will be up & running again in the next few days & he could call her.

Jane had booked himself into the CASA Del Mar Hotel for the purpose of this trip, he decided things were different from the last time he had been here & staying in a little luxury was just what the doctor ordered for his sprain wrist. Besides, once Saturday was over with, then he was free to leave, thou he had taken a few weeks off so he could stay a little longer if he wanted.

Franklin had met him from the airport, just as the heavy rain & wind from the storm was starting up, he drove him to the hotel & had upgraded Jane's room to one of the lovely large suite rooms, with a beautiful sea view. Franklin had been Janes only trusted real friend on the island when he had been here, he had really helped Jane when he had first arrived, helped him find long term accommodation & basically been his translator for the first few months until Jane had pick up a few phrases to get him along for the mundane things he needed.

The next day when the storm had finally past, Jane decided to take a walk, see some old haunts that he had grown a custom to over the 2 years. The minute he entered the post office shop, the 2 lady's, Maria & Magdalena, who he had grown very fond of, erupted into tears of joys, giving him big hugs & kisses & playing with the curls on his head. He hadn't ever seen such physical activity from them, he was convinced they may have permanently superglued to that stool & counter, he discovered it was nice to received such a nice reception, normally people hated him turning up, well except from Lisbon, her reception to his return had been a good one too.

He chatted for a while with Maria & Magdelana & told them he would back tomorrow to see if the telephone line was up & running, he left the shop but stuck his head back in & for old times sakes, asked them both "had anyone had asked for him?". They both gave a laugh & replied "No señor Jane...".

He spent the rest of the day relaxing, eating breakfast at his favorite beach bar & enjoying the warm sunny climate once more. When he got back to the hotel that day Franklin was waiting for him, he needed Jane to do him a favor, Franklin's boss had asked him to drive a guest to some of the Islands beauty spots tomorrow, his boss had told him he needed to treat this guest like royalty, make sure they were happy & promote the island in a very positive view. The problem was, Franklin's mother needed to go to the Islands hospital in the north of the island on the same day, a specialist consultant from the mainland was coming in for her appointment & needed Franklin to drive her.

He asked if Jane would to take the VIP guest for him instead. Jane really wasn't keen on this idea, for a start he wasn't a tour guide, even if did know all the island's beauty spots, places & facts, same as the locals did. The main problem was he would have to spend most of the day driving around some stranger, no doubt with an inflated ego, pampering to their every need & Jane didn't like having to pander to anyone. It just wasn't in his DNA, unless it was Teresa.

Unfortunately, his conscience was screaming at him & he knew he couldn't really say no, Franklin had been a god send to him in the early days on the island & he owed him a great deal, so after much pleading, & a agreement he would get all his mini bar contents free for the rest of his stay, Jane finally agreed to do it. Thou, by the satisfied look on Franklins face when Jane eventually caved, he suspected there was something more going on with this so called 'favor'. Anyways, how hard could it be, Patrick Jane could plaster on a fake smile on & talk all day about the island, no problems, in fact it could be fun, Teresa always told him he loved being center of attention & the sound of his own voice, & she was right he did, he laughed to himself.

* * *

><p>That night he went to bed a little earlier, he still wasn't sleeping a full night's sleep, years of insomnia had paid to that, but he knew he had to be up bright &amp; early for his trip tomorrow. Jane woke at 6am, went for breakfast by the pool, then decided to pick up some supplies for his trip &amp; wandered down to the market square. He picked up some bottles of water, snacks, fruit, sun cream, everything he could think of that, this "VIP" may require for their day out. He was heading back to the hotel &amp; on his way he stuck his head in at the post office once more, with a cheery smile &amp; a wave he said his favourite line "anyone ask for me?" It was meant as a joke, he spent every day for 2 years asking them the same question with always the same answer, which had been no, what he hadn't expected was for the lady behind the counter to response with the following words.<p>

"Si Si Si señor Jane, Una bella dama de ojos verdes, estaba buscando aquí ayer"

He couldn't believe it, had she really just told him a pretty lady with green eyes had been here looking for him yesterday. After interrogating Magdelana some more & showing her a pic of Teresa, one he carried in his wallet, he discovered Teresa was defiantly here on the island looking for him. Magdelana had sent her last night to Manuel, who rented rooms out down by the beach. Jane felt like his heart was going to give way, it was beating so fast, he wasn't sure if it was from overwhelming happiness or nerves, either way he needed to see her, hold her, kiss her, that's if she let him that is, he didn't care, he needed to see her & now.

Jane left his supplies with Magdelana & practically ran down to beach front, when he reached the building block that Manuel rented out, he started to look thru the little kitchen windows to see if he could see her, he got to the fourth window & peered in thru the little gap in the curtains. There, lying peacefully in a bed, was the one thing he loved most in this world, she had her eyes shut & her hair was fanned across the pillow, she looked more beautiful than he remembered, he couldn't believe she was here on his island, he then moved to the door & banged hard, she didn't answer at first but after a few more attempts the door eventually opened.

He felt himself holding his breath when he saw her face, once the initial shock had worn off, she finally smiled back at him with pure love & adoration in her eyes. He was about to move in to kiss her when Jane looked over her shoulder, there he spotted a tall, good looking man in just a towel standing directly behind her. Jane felt like he had been kicked in nuts at this sight, he had no idea what the hell was going on, he knew he shouldn't try to second guess this situation either, all he knew was he needed to get away from here & fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for you kind reviews. I am trying to make this story light heart & fun but sometimes you just can't avoid some angst, especially when it involves these 2 characters. This chapter gets a little M rated towards the end but nothing to heavy I promise. Hope you enjoy ;-)

* * *

><p>Lisbon stood on the doorstep watching Jane stormed off in anger, she called after him but he ignored her &amp; carried on walking, She stepped back into the room &amp; slammed the door. Josh was standing there drying his hair with a hand towel.<p>

"Who was that?" He asked her all chirpy rubbing his hair.

"_That_ was my boyfriend! Why the hell are you standing there half naked?" She spat at the half naked man behind her.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing?"

"I've just got up!"

"Well... I've just showered & it is my room" Josh replied sharply.

"Great, well, thanks for that. Brilliant timing, Josh."

"Chill out, it can't be that serious, I mean, if that guy really is your 'boyfriend' than why are you not staying with him?" Josh said doubting her.

"Because I didn't know where he was staying? That's why! & yes he is my boyfriend" Lisbon said annoyed that he thought she was just some type of nut job making it all up.

"You didn't know where he was staying? Or he didn't want you to know?" Josh asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh... shut up, I'm going to get dressed... & put some damn clothes on man" With this Lisbon grabbed her white summer dress & shower bag from her suitcase & slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Jane had returned back to the post office, he stormed in, grabbed his supplies bag from the counter & stormed out again, leaving the 2 ladies bewilded by his change of mood so quick. When he reached the hotel he threw the supplies bag into the hotels's open top jeep & walked into the lobby to collect his VIP passenger. He spotted a slim woman, early 30's, looking out at the poolside, she was wearing a large sun hat, khaki shorts, a red bikini top under a white see thru shirt, expensive high heel wedge sandals & expensive designer sunglasses. She also had a big designer beach type bag sat by her feet.

Jane guessed she was the rich VIP he was to drive around for the day & right now he just wanted to get away from here so he could clear his head. He was in no mood to be friendly, so he just walked over to the lady & said "hi I'm Patrick, you ready to go?" With that he picked up her bag & walked out to the vehicle. "Oh hi... I'm Tina, are you... " dropping her voice at the end when she realized her tour guide had no interest in making conversation & was already outside the lobby.

"Well, come on then... We need to get going," he shouted back at her, rolling his eyes & sighing at how slow she was being. With that, she stood still & folded her arms defensively.

"Look David..." She said in a stern patronizing voice.

"It's Patrick..."

Ok... Look Patrick, I don't know how you normally speak to people who stay here, but I am not someone to mess with, ok, trust me, you may well regret it in the long run." She said moving her hands to her hips looking down her nose at him.

"Not to mess with?... Oh Really? He chuckled "Well, Tracy..."

"It's Tina... Tina Pennington" she announced, as thou her name should mean something to him.

"Right, well TINA, I better just buck up my ideas, then shouldn't I" He responded sarcastically, the tone being totally lost on the woman stood opposite him. Clearly she got thru life so far on daddy's money & her looks, Jane thought, & actually using her brain was something a novelty.

"Yes, thank you, that would great & then you can apologise to me. Best to remember you're just a hotel employee & I am the paying guest, the customer is always right, Philip, you be good to remember that" she said back to him with a smile spread across her face.

Jane narrowed his eyes, trying to control his tongue & his extreme growing hatred towards this rich stuck up b****. He also had to swallow back down a very ungentlemanly response, as Franklin popped into his head & his words of making a good impression for the hotel was echoing in his ears. So, in the most sickly sweet voice that he could muster, Jane said "_Please_, Tina, could you get in the car, so we can start our lovely day trip together, where I can be at your beck & call whenever you yell or demand?"

"Ok, well Paul, I've had better apologies, but it's not your fault I'm sure, probably down to poor your upbringing, I suspect, but I will accept your apology, thank you." She then climbed up into the passenger seat of the jeep.

"By the way it's Patrick... Not Paul.

"Patrick, right. I'll try to remember that" she was now looking at herself in a gold compact mirror, applying powdered make up to her nose.

At that same moment Jane stamped his foot down on the accelerator of the jeep & drove away at high speed. The jeep gave a sudden jerk, which gave his snotty nosed passenger a small whiplash, which Jane took much enjoyment in, especially when she let out a small squeak of pain. Between the stuck up cow sat next to him & the naked Adonis he had seen Lisbon with earlier, his bad mood had seriously increased to a very high level & Jane knew this day was going to be long one for him.

* * *

><p>Lisbon had spent most of the day wandering the streets trying to find Jane, eventually, after what felt like hours of going around in circles, she gave up &amp; she sat down on the beach watching some of the local children playing in the surf. She had no idea where Jane was or where he was hiding. She decided that she would head back to Josh's room instead, Josh had gone out for the day so she would be alone.<p>

* * *

><p>7 hours later, Jane pulled the jeep outside the hotel, slamming on the breaks outside the hotel steps up to the lobby. "There you go... &amp; that concludes our trip Ms Pennington. No thanks or tip needed." Jane said cheerily with a big grin.<p>

With that, she grabbed her bag & stormed from the jeep, tripping up a few steps in her high heels as she went. Jane sat in the jeep, laughing, he realized he had actually enjoyed himself today, all at the Lady Penningtons expense, of course, especially when they come across a local farm & a very smelly goat. Jane had stopped to ask the farmer for directions, so whilst Lady muck was stretching her legs, he secretly stuck some of the goat feed in her bag when she wasn't looking, with that, the flea ridden animal had then chased her nearly a quarter of a mile up a dirt track. Who knew a woman in heels could move so quick.

"Oh Tina... Don't be like that, " he shouted out. "We were just starting to connect, I feel we could have something special, I mean, look at the sizzling chemistry we have between us, we shouldn't ignore it..." repeating the same words Tina had said to him earlier in the day when she had tried it on with him, thinking that because she was rich, with fake boobs, that he be putty in her hands, like most men in her world probably were, the difference was he wasn't most men & there was only one woman who made him into putty, even if that woman had chosen a slightly younger fitter model to spend her time with this morning.

Jane knew that he was being ridiculous, he knew deep down Teresa would never cheat on him, but he didn't like the fact he had found his girlfriend half dressed, in a small room, having spent the night with an athletic muscle guy, who had also been half naked. Would it have been too much for her to have worn something more to bed, like one of those ridiculous all in one sleep suits people wore these days. Now he really knew he was being ridiculous, wearing a onesie in this climate would be unbearable, but he didn't care, he didn't want his girlfriend naked, unless it was with him & him only.

He walked into the hotel, Tina Pennington was no where to be seen, which was a blessing. He had enough of her to last a lifetime, if he saw her again, it would be a minute too soon. He handed the vehicle keys back to the receptionist & inform the young girl behind the desk that there would be a lady asking for his spare room key card later & he was giving the reception permission to let her have it.

Jane decided to go to his room & grab a quick shower & change of clothes, before heading back to out to find Teresa & sort this silliness out. After his shower, the sun was beginning set, he took a beer out of the fridge & walked out on to his balcony, he sat down in one of the comfy cushioned sun loungers, there were 2 loungers & a 4 seater table & chairs, in fact the wooden decked balcony was so large you could possibly add a small jacuzzi too, thought Jane. Suddenly he heard a sliding patio door open 2 doors down from him, he spotted Tina Pennington onto her own balcony, talking rather loudly on her cell phone.

"No daddy, I won't, just send the private jet now... What? You're fucking kidding me daddy... Fine, well just make sure it's here tomorrow, I don't want to spend another moment in this flea ridden place... You know they don't even have a penthouse suite here...Fine. Bye"

With this she threw her cell down onto her table & let out a small frustrated scream, she turned to go back in her room when she noticed a man 2 doors down lounging on his balcony in just a towel, she couldn't help but stare at how sexy he looked all wet with his toned tanned body, he looked at her & gave a small wave, then he winked & blew her a over dramatic kiss, she was slightly taken back by his forwardness, just as she was about to flirt back with this gorgeous stranger, she suddenly realised it was the annoying tour guide from today, with this she stormed back inside her room & slammed the patio door shut behind her. Jane burst out laughing muttering the words "Spoilt cow..."under his breath.

* * *

><p>Teresa had gone back to Josh's room &amp; layed down on the bed, when she woke the room was dark &amp; there was a loud knocking at the door, she realised she had fallen asleep, she got up from the bed, switch on the main light &amp; opened the door.<p>

It was Jane, he just showered & was smelling of the shower gel he used. "Can I come in? Or are you busy?" he said, peering into the room looking for the man from this morning, noticing she had been asleep before he had knocked.

"Yeah, of course, come in... She stepped aside, allowing him to enter "Patrick, look, I know what it looked like this morning but I swear..."

He turned to look at her & said softly. "I know."

"You do?" She felt a wave of relief flood thru her body.

"Yes, I do, I know you would never cheat on me, I'm sorry I stormed off, I was just so happy to know you were here, but then to see you with that... Guy, It wasn't what I was expecting that's all, I reacted badly & I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. There was nowhere to stay last night, the hotel is full, so it was staying here with Josh or on the beach in the rain."

"Fair enough, I guess. But next time, maybe choose the beach, hey!" Jane said softly laughing.

With that, he pulled her closer & wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, he nestled his head into her shoulder & started placing soft kisses up & down her neck. She moaned a little when his hands moved slowly down to her backside. He moved his face up to hers & kissed on the lips, opening her mouth with his tongue deepening the kiss more when she responded, he slipped his hands beneath her dress, pulling it slowly up the back of her thighs. " I'm so happy you're here" he whispered in to her mouth. He then let his hands slide up to her panties, Lisbon really didn't want him to stop, she had missed him so much since their fight back in Texas, but she needed answers from him, besides Josh could come back any minute & walk in on them. She pulled back from his kiss slightly "Jane..."

"Hmm... " he said, distracted kissing her neck & her shoulder. He had also started pulling down her panties a little. "Patrick, wait..." With that, he slid 2 fingers up inside her. For a few seconds Lisbon's whole mind went blank & all she could focus on, was the incredible feelings jane was making her body feel.

After a few wonderful minutes, she attempted to regain some of her senses before she was totally lost to him "Patrick... stop a minute", ignoring her words he picked her up & was moving her towards the bed.

"Hmm... why? He murmured into her neck again between kisses, still working his magic with his hands & mouth.

"Because we need to talk first, that's why. Why did you leave? Why did you leave... Me?" There was a nervousness in her voice. She had been so scared, the minute she found out he had disappeared, so scared it was all too much for him, that he couldn't be with her, that he had tried but couldn't move on from his past. It had been 4 months since Miami, where he had declared his true feelings & whilst things had been amazing between them, he was still wearing his wedding ring, not that she minded, she knew it was his only item he left that linked him to his late wife but there was always the small feeling deep inside her that felt maybe wasn't fully committed to her yet.

He suddenly stopped what he was doing & put her down pulling back a little. He had a confused look on his face. "I didn't leave you Teresa. I promised you months ago that I would never leave you again & i ment it."

"So why are you here Jane? Is this some sort scheme of yours?" She said, now looking more confused than him with a million of unanswered questions racing into her head.

With that a massive smile suddenly spread across his face. " No, no schemes my love... I'm here for the wedding..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN. I'm sorry if any of you were hoping for some clever crime or scheme story. This story is more about our lovable duo than a crime story but I can promise there is still more bumps & adventures to come still with this story**_


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for your encouraging reviews, it's so nice to know you want more & people are reading my story. Thank you, truly, it means so much.

[The Mentalist is my all time favourite show, I love it more than anything, but as much as I love the show & Patrick Jane, there have been a few things with both that have bugged the hell of me over the years. 1) the way major things/events/deaths etc happen & then they all get swept under the carpet & forgotten about, like its was no big deal AND 2) how for the last 2 seasons I have had to watch 1 of my fav characters Lisbon, having her heartbroken over & over & suffer in silence because of Jane's revenge/obsession. Its been hard for a big Lisbon fan to see her go thru that, as much as I love Jane, I started to become really disappointed in his character in Season 5, so this chapter is really to satisfy my own personal need for them to resolve certain issues from their past that any human being would have issues with, including Saint Teresa.]

If itseems a little OOC this chapter, well that is because it prob is, as I've said before we have yet to see them as a romantic couple until Season7 starts, so I can only guess how they are going be & act in a loving relationship, these 2 have never before confronted their feelings or problems between them head on until bluebird episode but I'm really hoping this will change more in Season 7, as this chapter will show. I hope your still enjoy the story anyway. ;-)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"_WHAT...? A... A wedding_." Lisbon was in shock, out of all the things that had ran through her head since leaving Texas, a wedding was the last thing she expected Jane to say.

"Yes, my friend Franklin is getting married to his childhood sweetheart this Saturday."

"_**Married**_?" It was like Janes words were echoing around her head.

"Yes, he's young, only 19, but hey, I can't really talk, I married Angela when I was 19 but when you find the right person then age is but a number? Don't you agree."

"_Franklin_..." Lisbon's brain was sure she had heard or seen that name somewhere recently, but felt a little disorientated right now so couldn't remember where from at that moment.

"Yes, Franklin, he works at the hotel I'm staying at, lovely lad... always helpful & friendly, he helped me a lot when I first got to the island, my Spanish isn't great but his English is superb, which was a god send to be honest... It's going to be a lovely wedding by the sounds of it, ceremony's at the beach at sunset, then the reception is up at the hotel, they are serving a seafood buff..."

Jane was cheerfully chatting away as though it was no big deal. Lisbon didn't know whether to laugh or cry, 2 days ago, her whole world had felt like it had crumbled down around her, all because of the idiot man standing in front of her, leaving without a word, now he was talking to her about sunset weddings & sea food buffets.

"**_YOUR TELLING ME, I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO FIND YOU... THINKING THAT YOU HAD LEFT, THAT YOU LEFT ME, AGAIN, FOR GOOD & IT TURNS OUT YOUR JUST HERE ON VACATION FOR A POXY WEDDING! _**She shouted, not even attempting to hide the rage building up inside her. Jane looked a little stunned, he didn't understand why she was so upset, he had explained all this in his letter. "Didn't you read my letter?" He asked.

"_Letter_?..."

"Yes the letter I left on your desk?"

"_Desk_?..."

"Yes Teresa. Your desk, the one back at the FBI building, in Texas."

"_Texas_?"

"Are you just going to repeat every last word I say or..." He could tell her brain was trying to process all the things he was saying but it was taking a little time to catch up with her.

_"Hang on... You wrote me a letter_?"

"Yes, I thought it was a more heartfelt way of apologizing, after the argument we at the hospital, I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for what had happened that day, but I wanted to do it in a way that you knew I truly ment it, so I wrote you a letter, telling you how sorry I was, that you are my world & from now on I will always try to put you first... Always..." He said with pure honesty in his voice, he wanted her to know it was the truth. He gave her a shy lopsided smile towards her.

"_I... I... There was no letter on my desk, Jane!" _Lisbon voice had now lowered several decimals, thou she was still furious _"I mean for Christ's sakes Patrick who sends a god damn letter, **it's 2014**!_

Jane face screwed up in confusion, trying to understand how she hadn't seen his letter. "I was trying to be romantic Teresa... Really? You didn't get my letter? Are you sure? Jane was now pacing a little, rubbing his chin, trying to work out what had happened to his letter. "I left it in your tray so you would see it. Are you sure?"

By the look of fresh annoyance on her face Jane decided he needed to explain a little more at what had happened. "I opened the wedding invite from Franklin on the same day as the incident in the warehouse, it had arrived at my trailer few weeks ago, but I've been spending my time with your place lately I hadn't seen until now, anyway I thought maybe we both needed some time out, things have been pretty full on & intense for us since Miami, not that I'm complaining I'd happily spend every second, of ever minute of every day with you... Teresa, Are you ok?... You look a bit pale."

_"A bit pale?... Patrick do you have any idea what I've been going thru... I thought you ran off again. I thought you had left me. I thought... I thought it was over between us..._

"Why would you think that?" He was slightly wounded that she thought he ran off just over a silly row "_Ohhh I don't know, let's think shall we Jane?... MAYBE because of your track record... I mean, first there was Vegas, then the 2 years after Red John..."_

"Uh, Technically, I didn't leave you. Vegas was a ruse, a con to get red John, which nearly worked may add, if it hadn't been for the fb..." He had started to do one of his, 'the plan would have worked if hadn't been for' rants. Lisbon realized even now Red John was gone, he still saw the whole Vegas ordeal as just another day at the office, which she felt annoyed about, Jane had nearly been seriously injured & a innocent man had lost his life that day.

_"YOU left for 6 flaming months Jane, no word, no text, no phone call. Nothing Jane. I nearly went out of mind with worry over you & then one day you show up, out of the blue, saying it was all an act, that you had spent the past 6 months drinking, gambling, conning people & shacked up with a serial killers mistress..."_

"I wasn't 'shacked up with her Teresa..." He interrupted sharply, Jane couldn't believe they were back on this topic, she had thrown it back in his face at the hospital last week & now she was doing it again.

She huffed, clearly showing she didn't believe a word of it. Jane could feel his anger starting to build up now, but knew getting into another row over this topic wasn't worth the hurt it would bring. Calmly, he looked her in eye, stepped closer & took her by shoulders. He started rubbing his hands up & down her arms hoping the contact & soothing action would calm them both a little.

"It was a one time thing, we weren't 'shacked up' as you put it, ok, despite what your over active imagination mite like to believe, it was one night, We weren't shopping for furniture at pottery barn... Ok, you know this."

_"How do I know this?" _she said, clearly still angry & not calming down like he had hoped. He dropped his hands & walked back a little from her, rubbing his hand down his face whilst she continue her rant.

"_YOU told me nothing Jane!... You basically turned up in my church one day, looking like death warmed up, convincing me to go along with one of your dangerous hair brain schemes, which ended up in a mans death & then rather than having the decency to pre-warn me about the situation for once in your god damn life, you just stood there & let her side swipe me in the interrogation room with fact that you two had been "looovers". Do you know how foolish I felt Jane!"_

"Oh, it wasn't like that..." Jane really didn't want to get into this discussion, as far as he was concerned the matter was over & done with years ago. Dragging the past up would only bring painful memories back to her & he really rather forget about the whole sordid incident himself.

"_Ohhh... So, then why didn't you tell me about her before, hmmm, so i was fully prepared. Huh...?"_ Lisbon knew pushing this topic wasn't the best idea especially with them being on shaky ground as it was, but she was sick & tired of hiding her real emotions away about the subject.

Jane knew she had him, he had known back then he should have told her, but there just didn't seem like a good time with all the buzz going on in Vegas or one of the team always being around her, FBI agents everywhere they turned. He just couldn't bring himself to say it, he knew if he did he would see hurt & disappointment in her face. Jane knew he needed to apologise, she was right, she hadn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry, ok, I was a... little scared." His voice was barely more than a whisper.

"_Scared...Scared of what_?" She said bluntly, ignoring his honest confession.

Well, Losing you... The team, knowing you may not accept me back. I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't find the words. I'm sorry, your right, I should have told you. But it meant nothing to me, she meant nothing..."

"_Oh really? So, is that why you risked your freedom breaking her out of federal prison, going on the run together, sleeping naked with her on the beach... You know, cos she meant so little to you?"_ Lisbon knew she should let the matter rest, but it finally felt good to be able to let out all her buried feelings, like a dead weight was being lifted from her finally.

"Sleeping naked... What are you talking about woman!" He had never slept naked on any beach in his life, where the hell had she got that from. "Is this really about me leaving? Or the fact you can't accept I slept with someone before you..."

"_Excuse me_?..." Lisbon spun round, she knew Jane had a big ego, but she wasn't about to let him use this situation to stroke it.

"Yes, I'll admit I was wrong in not telling you about what happen between me & Lorelei in Vegas, not that I had to tell you, I didn't have to answer to you back then Teresa, it wasn't like we were a couple, we were just work colleagues. You're just allowing your jealousy to cloud your judgement on this matter... & not for the first time, may I add..."

"_I'm not jealous. This is about you, Jane, running off & not telling me the truth as always._

"Oh please... You're jealous, or you were... But don't you think it's time to let it go.

"_You arrogant son of a bitch. I was not jealous." She replied, hoping she was putting on a convincing voice. "I mean, yes, she was beautiful... stunning even, & she def played you for a fool, which doesn't happen very often, but she was also a murdering manipulative evil bitch, who is would spread her legs for any TOM, Dick & PATRICK obviously..."_

Jane rolled his eyes & mumbled something incoherent. "_What was that?_" She demanded, placing her hands on hips.

"Look... this is getting stupid, we are grown ups, lets try acting like it, shall we?" Jane couldn't believe he was being the voice of reason, he hated arguing with her & he was now angry at himself for getting sucked into this pettiness.

"_No Patrick, tell me? Let's get this crap out in the air for once in our lives..."_

"Teresa..."

_"Well_..._come on? Cat got your tongue? Come on? Tell me."_

"It was just SEX Teresa. Me & her. Ok. Just Sex. What we have, me & you, is so much more, what we have is real, it's love, real love...

Lisbon folded her arms & started to pace the room, feeling angry at herself for showing Jane her old resentment towards the dead woman & him.

"Besides, it's not like you were a virgin before me is it? There were a few men in your life before me, a couple of agents from the CBI... Then there was the playboy Walter Mashburn, you & him were more blatant than a neon sign in a blackout. I never paraded my thing with Lorelei in front of your face...

"_Oh please... you kissed her in the bloody interview room_!" Lisbon had just shown him her jealousy over them now, just like she had back in the CBI just after the kiss had happened.

"You weren't meant to know that, I told you not to listen, but as per normal woman you totally ignore me & did it anyway. I never intentionally paraded it in your face, unlike you did to me..."

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_

"Uhhh. Pike..."

_"I didn't PARADE him in front of you as you put it? He worked in the same building as us & he was my... He was my boyfriend."_

"Oh yes & didn't I know it. Having to watch you two slobber over each other, especially at work, was one of the most sickening things I've witnessed in a long time... "

_"We never slobbered all over each other at work..."_

"Mmmm...Yes, you did! Trust me Lisbon..." Jane only ever called her Lisbon these days when they were at work or if he was upset about something.

_"Now who's jealous?_"

"Well, what did you expect? You may have well worn a sign around your neck saying property of Marcus Pike, hands off... I'm surprised he didn't suggest it & you go along with it, just like all of his other stupid ideas... he just wanted to show off his trophy.

"_What are you saying?"_ Lisbon didn't like to think herself as some sort prize & didn't like what he was implying about their relationship.

"What I'm saying is, his need to show he could get one over on me, was more important to him than... Well... you. It's not your fault, it was probably more to do with his failed marriage & his ex wife having cheated on him, he needed to feel in control in your relationship, boast his ego, feel he was top dog again.

_"That's not true_, " Lisbon hadn't given much thought to her relationship with Pike since being with Jane, she knew at the time there wasn't something quite right, but had pushed those feelings aside, putting it down to her fear of commitment & the fact that he well, wasn't Jane. "_Not everything in the world is about you Patrick Jane... he...he cared about me._" She couldn't hide the uncertainty in her voice but continued anyway_ "I mean, why else would Marcus have asked me to move away to D.C with him? Why would he found me that job? & why would he have asked me to marry him, huh?_

"I'm sure he did care for you, in his odd pushy way, but he wanted to... Hang on? What? He asked you to marry him?... When?" To say Jane was shocked by her last sentence was an understatement, Jane was so use to knowing about things that when something shocked him it threw his whole world of balance & he hated that, & this was definitely news to him.

"_Does it matter?_" She said realizing for once Patrick Jane didn't know everything like he thinks he does. She had assumed he knew about pike proposing or he had guessed, Jane had brought it up 'her marriage to Pike' in Miami & she had thought he was actually referring to his proposal.

"You never told me... When did he ask you?" Jane was feeling a little shell shocked by this news, had everyone known about Pike's proposal back home except him? Had he been the only one not to know, just like he had about her leaving to go to D.C.?

"_Uh... I don't know... I don't really remember._" She said nervously, looking towards the floor uncomfortably. Jane knew straight away there was something dodgy about this so called "proposal", what woman doesn't remember how they are proposed too by the guy they are suppose to be in a loving relationship with.

_"I think it was 2 days before you found out about D.C... You said yourself moving to D.C with the him was like a marriage. Well, turns out you weren't far off..._"she was clearly trying to divert the answer now & her mouth was even smirking a little.

"What did you say?" Jane slowly changing his tone from shocked to inquisitive.

"_Well... uhh... At first I said I'd think about it..."_

"How did he propose then" Jane said more confidently, now he knew that there was def something off & she was clearly trying to keep it from him.

"_What_?" Lisbon all of a sudden felt a suspect being interrogated, she had see him do it a thousand times & knew once he was determined to get the truth from you, he would.

"How. Did. He. Ask. You. To. Marry. Him?" He said making a point on every word. He could see her becoming more & more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by.

"_Well... He... Uh...He just sort of asked me out of the blue, I think he..._" she started to explain but Jane quickly butted in.

"Hang on... Out of blue, what do you mean, exactly?" Jane was now the one smirking.

... _well_..." Lisbon swallowed, knowing how pathetic her next words were going to sound. _"It was... It was in the bullpen."_ She tried saying with an air of pride & conviction.

It was then, that Jane suddenly let one of the biggest laughs, she had ever heard from him, she realized she never really seen him laugh like this before, not a real big belly wrenching laugh & unfortunately for Lisbon, this was that time.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaha. Seriously? In the bullpen? Oh my... this, this, this is a classic..." Jane said laughing. "Pike getting down on one knee, in the FBI offices, of all places! What a twit! Did he get Wylie to hold the ring for him too?..." he added, burst of laughters coming from his mouth & tears running down his face & taking way too much enjoyment in it all, in Lisbon opinion.

Jane looked up to see Lisbon was now standing there with her arms folded, embarrassment & anger written across her gorgeous face. "Oh. Oh. There wasn't a romantic proposal? Was there? Or a ring? I'm right!" Jane then went on to say "Wow. Pike really was a..." But he stopped mid sentence, it suddenly hit him, she had said the words 'at first...'

"Hang on? What do you mean at FIRST you said you'd think about it..." Jane prayed that he had heard her wrong.

Lisbon knew she was about to let out a skeleton from her hidden closet now. "_Look, I was angry ok... & wanted to hurt you. So when I found out you tricked me in Miami, I called Marcus from the cab on the way to the airport & I told him yes... I'd marry him &...right now Patrick I really wish I had."_

Jane definitely wasn't laughing anymore. He knew her words came out of anger, but the truth was she had really considered marrying this guy, he really had come close to losing her that day back in Miami. With hurt building up, Jane said "So, let me get this straight, you were engaged to him when you got off the plane? In fact, you were still in engaged when you entered the TSA room? & when I kissed you?... Huh, I'm shocked Lisbon, really I am, I never took for a cheater. I mean exactly how long were you actually engaged to Pike for? The first time we made love?...

"_What? No. No, of course not. I broke up with him the minute I got back to Austin... I swear"_. It was Lisbon's turn to feel hurt now. Did he really think she would do that to him.

"Then why have you failed to mention this little gem... I mean we have been together for 4 months now Teresa, we are practically living together... "

_"I didn't think it was important. I...I love you Patrick, not him, I always did, I chose to stay & be with you Jane. Not him. You."_

"I just... I can't believe you didn't tell me... You should have told me." For once it was Jane on the receiving end of a secret & he found he really didn't like it.

"_Well, now you know what it feels like to be kept in the dark... Welcome to my world Patrick..." _She said deflated.

After a few minutes, both of them trying to calm their emotions down, to take in all that had been said done in the last few minutes, clearly regretting things they had said & done out of anger, now & in the past. Jane decided he had enough of them arguing. He walked over to her & pull her into his arms holding her tightly, at first she stood with hands by her side but eventually let her pride & stubbornness fall away & she wrapped her arms around him & held him back just as tightly.

"This is ridiculous, " he said quietly, "Why are we arguing over all this. It's in the past. I'm sorry, ok, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I ran off on you, I'm sorry I've hurt you badly in the past. I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to make you feel pain, I swear I promise to never hurt you again Teresa, you have to believe that. I love you, I love you so much, please believe me Teresa" He pulled back to look at her in the eye, he had tears in his own eyes & Lisbon knew he was truly sorry, not just about this arguement, but for all the things that happen those years ago, too.

"_You're right, this is silly... I don't know why I'm letting this all out now, after all this time. Clearly I have some issues I've been holding on to, " _she said, a little embarrassed for her previous outbursts. They both chuckled. "_I'm sorry too by the way. I never ment to hurt you either... With the whole pike thing I mean..._

"I know... Come here." Jane placed a soft caressing kiss on her lips. It was a slow, tender kiss & Lisbon knew in that minute, that everything was going to be ok

_I love you Patrick.._." This had been the first time she had said those 3 words without him having to say it first, Jane knew Lisbon found it hard, after years of keeping her emotions on lock down, he knew that feeling all too well. Clearly getting things off her chest today about their past had opened a door & she felt able to say it. If Jane had known their argument would help move Lisbon along emotionally, he would have had this discussion months ago.

"I love you too Teresa. Since the day I first met you, I was just too blind to see it."

With that Jane kissed her again, it was passionate this time. After a few minutes they broke apart for air & he kissed her forehead. "Now go pack up your stuff woman & I'll see you back at the hotel, unless you planning on staying here with muscle boy for another night." He said whilst looking around the small pokey studio room. "My room number is 510, just ask the reception for the spare key card ok..." He said walking over to the door.

_"Ok. Hang on, where are you going_?" She asked, watching Jane pull the door open.

"Uh, there's something I need to do. I'll be back soon, I promise..." He gave her a cheeky wink before closing the door behind him. Lisbon quickly stepped over to the door, she opened it to see Jane walking away. "_Patrick_..." With the sound of her sweet voice behind him, he spun back round, "_don't be too long... I'll be waiting_!" She said raising her eyebrows in a very sexy suggestive voice. Jane smiled a cheesy winning smile back, knowing exactly what she was suggesting & winked at her again before turning & breaking into a small sprint .

Lisbon stood watching him with amusement, as he practically sprinted like Usain Bolt up the road.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been 2 days since Abbott had ordered Lisbon to travel to the island & bring Jane home. Abbott had hoped Lisbon would have contacted him by now with an update, hoping truthfully, that she had already located Jane & they were heading home to Texas before Abbott's superiors starting asking some serious questions. Unfortunately, he had, had no word from Lisbon, even though she had agreed to contact him the minute she had arrived, her cell was unattainable & so was Jane's. Normally Abbott wouldn't have worried so much, but Agent Lisbon was a good agent, someone who he could rely on, when Jane wasn't trying to corrupt her in one of his schemes, nevertheless she was good at her job & hardly ever disobeyed orders given, so for her to have not contacted by now was a clear sign things were not good. Abbott was starting to seriously worry for his agent & his consultant, he had worked with Patrick Jane for a while & knew all to well the sort of trouble he could get himself into, especially after the warehouse incident last week.

Abbott sat at his desk trying to read through some DA transcripts, but he just couldn't shake the gut feeling that was something, wasn't right, especially now Lisbon had gone AWOL too. When Abbott had been on the island, it was to find Jane, Jane had shown up at the island hotel & declared himself straight away, then he had handed Abbott a couple of overseas drug dealers as well as agreeing to come back to US with him, it had been an easy successful trip, all in all. It suddenly hit him that maybe this time the trip to that island wasn't going to be that easy & there was a lot more to Jane's sudden disappearance.

When Wylie had informed Abbott that Jane's phone signal had shown up 670 miles off the Venezuelan mainland last week he had found this very odd. Since Miami, Abbott hadn't worried too much about Jane being a flight risk & felt that the consultant wouldn't be going anywhere, not unless a certain cute brunette was going too. As long as Lisbon was here in Texas then it was a given that Patrick Jane wouldn't be going anywhere.

In last few months, Jane, & Lisbon, had been giddy in love, Abbott compared it to having to supervise two lovesick teenagers some days, only a few weeks back he'd had to have a rather uncomfortable conversation with the FBI's Romeo & Juliet, about them being more professional in the office & curbing the PDA's. He had walked in on them kissing in the break room early one morning, Abbott classed himself a romantic at heart, why else would he have let Jane off the whole hijacking a place fiasco, but he didn't need to see PDA's before 7:30am on a Thursday morning, not before he had even drunk his first cup of coffee of the day.

Abbott would never admit this out loud, but he had grown quite fond of his mad ex-psychic consultant & his female partner in crime, they had become valued members of his team. At that moment Abbott decided he needed to listen to his gut feeling, he always had in the past & it hadn't let him down yet. He quickly pulled himself up from his desk & marched into the bullpen, the rest of his team were all sat at their desks in silence, working hard.

"Wylie, I need you to schedule an FBI plane for this afternoon for an international flight to Venezuela... & get all the team rooms at the Casa del mar hotel on the La Guendria island? Abbott announced loudly.

"All the team? Sir." Wylie wasn't really sure if Abbott was including himself in that sentence, he hadn't been called out in the field that much but occasionally it was warranted.

"Yes, Wylie, all of the team" Abbott's patience growing shorter by the minute at the young tech. "So... you mean..." Wylie inquired, still not sure, not realizing he had just pushed his boss to his limit.

"What I mean is Wylie, when I give you an order, you do it, without questioning me, do I make myself clear?" Abbott, he knew his mood was being affected by his worry for own his other team members but he wasn't the type of boss to just sit back & let any harm come to them.

Wylie watched Abbott walk back to his office, he turned around to see Vega & Cho looking in his direction just as puzzled as he was. Wylie didn't know if it was something in the coffee today, but Agent Vega had practically bitten his head off this morning too, all he had said to her was 'how was her evening?' & she had gone into a rant about professionalism & minding his own business, before storming back off to her desk. Then there was Cho, he never said too much anyway, but when Wylie had wished him a 'good morning' Cho's blunt response had been "what's so good about it?" before turning back to his PC screen. In fact, Wylie had noticed a cold awkward tension between the 2 agents all morning, which he found odd, as yesterday they had been thick as thieves, he had even seen Cho crack a small smile at something Vega had said to him. Wylie decided to not contemplate these things too much for now & to follow the orders Abbott had given him before he got himself into anymore trouble.

* * *

><p>5 hours later, Abbott was walking into the FBI private airport waiting room, the airport that FBI used was located approx 20 mins drive from the main FBI offices, already sitting in the waiting room was Agent Cho, Vega &amp; Wylie. Abbott stopped &amp; looked at all his team members in annoyance, he then placed his over night bag down with a loud thud. Removing his glasses &amp; squeezing the top of his nose with his thumb &amp; forefinger due to the nasty headache he had forming, he turned towards Wylie.<p>

"Wylie, Can you please tell me why all of my team is here?" Wylie sat opened mouth clearly nervous about his superiors question & trying to find a response that wasn't going to get him fired.

"Uh, well, Sir, you said..." Before Wylie could finish his sentence, Cho spoke up, "you gave Wylie instructions to get the FBI plane scheduled for this afternoon for the team & that's what's he has done... Sir."

Cho didn't like the way Abbott was taking his frustrations out on the young lad, & had also seen how hard Wylie had worked that morning to acquired a FBI jet in such a short time to meet his boss orders. Abbott glared at Cho for a few moments & then turned towards Wylie again, who was sweating even more now.

"When I said the team, I meant myself & my second in command, Agent cho." Abbott had promoted Cho a few months back when Agent Fischer had taken a promotion in the L.A office. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I didn't understand, Me & Vega can head back to the office now, no problem, I'm sorry for my mistake.." Wylie apologised, mortified at his major error.

Vega & Wylie both grabbed their overnight bags, Wylie face was now the colour of beetroot & Vega's face was showing total annoyance at being included in this mess up with her boss.

Just as they both reached the door to leave, Cho spoke up again, "Sir, I'm assuming this trip has something to do with Jane?"

"Yes, you could say that... " Abbott was impressed by Cho's quick deduction.

"And what exactly are we getting ourselves into? Sir." Cho continued to ask, not caring if he was pushing his luck.

"To be honest, I don't know Agent Cho" Abbott answered honestly.

"Well, don't you think it's best to have all hands on board to cover all areas of assistance that we may need?" Abbott knew Cho had a point, god knows what Jane had got himself & Lisbon involved in this time & going in totally blind was a big risk, maybe having all his hands available wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Ok, your right Agent Cho, you two, get your stuff & get yourselves on board & don't make me regret it." With Abbott's sudden change of heart, Wylie face lit up like a kid at Christmas & Vega faced even gave a smile. "No, sir, we won't" Vega responded, she was happy she was back in her bosses good graces again. Abbott picked up his bag & followed Wylie out the exit door to the plane, Vega turned struggling a little with her heavy bag, when she reached the exit door Cho reached out for the handle of her bag "Let me take that for you...". Vega looked down at Cho's hand touching hers & pulled it away instantly "Get off me..." She said angrily, "it's fine, I can do it myself", Cho took hold of her wrist again, she looked up at him & just as Cho was about to speak, she looked away from him & stormed out the door, pushing Cho to her side a little.

Cho knew he needed to talk to Vega about what had happened between them last night, before things got out of hand, but Vega wasn't going to make it easy for him. As soon as they arrived at their destination, he would make sure they talked no matter how hard she tried to avoid him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, blah blah blah. If I did I be a very rich woman & prob been arrested by now for sexual assaulting poor Simon B ;)

Not sure if anyone still reading my story but if so thank you & hope you enjoy this chapter, this gets a little angst towards the end, be warned.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The hotel Casa del Mar was one of several hotels looking to be taken over by the Pennington corporation, a large American hotel chain. In the last few years the Casa hotel had gotten itself into severe financial difficulties due to lack of dwindling guests & visitors to the island but with the Pennington brand name & money investment, it could really help transform the hotel, as well as saving jobs & creating new ones. The whole village relied on the well being of the hotel, it provided them with jobs, local services, import/export & money, without the hotel & it's trade the future of the entire island looked very bleak.

Tina Pennington was always staying in hotels, it was her specialty, so when her father, Donald Pennington, CEO of The Pennington Corporation, saw this new business adventure as a perfect opportunity for his daughter to finally step up & be involved more in his business, he asked her to go visit some of the different hotels in South America & the Caribbean that were involved in the take over bid & report back her findings.

When Tina had first arrived on the island, she had been pleasantly surprised by the quaint little island hotel & its very welcoming staff. She had stayed in enough hotels in her time to see potential, she had even written up a report to show her father & the rest of the board that she was taking this job task seriously & she wasn't just some silly air head who spent her fathers money. Tina felt this hotel could really thrive given the right management & investment. Unfortunately for the Casa del Mar Hotel, Tina Pennington was also a woman who could hold a grudge & a certain tour guide had messed with the wrong person, the Casa Del Mar hotel would be out of business within months & she took great enjoyment in knowing that she had the power to have that obnoxious man out of a job.

When Franklin arrived at work that evening, his boss, Mr Sanchez, called him into the main office, he informed Franklin that the American corporation wouldn't be investing in the hotel as hoped & that unless they could find an investor within 2/3 months the hotel would have to shut down permanently. His boss, then explained that due to the lack of cash he couldn't pay the food & drink suppliers for Franklins wedding reception on Saturday as promise. Franklin begged his boss to reconsider, there was no way he could get a venue or even afford to have a wedding reception, the hotel had offered to give them a reception party for all of Franklins hard work, both him & his fiancée Gabriella were from poor backgrounds, neither of them had even stayed in a hotel, so to be able to have their wedding reception in one was once in lifetime dream.

After leaving the office Franklin decided he needed help & headed to Patrick Janes suite, maybe he could help, get the American lady to change her mind somehow. Franklin cut through the bar area, when he saw Miss Pennington sitting on a bar stool drinking a large cosmopolitan cocktail, he approached her with a big friendly smile across his face.

"Hola señorita, did you enjoy trip today?"

"HA. Enjoy? That man was the most arrogant man I've ever met, so no, I didn't Franklin. The sooner I leave this place the better." With this Ms Pennington turned back around to face the bar & down another shot of tequila.

Franklin didn't understand, Patrick had always been a big hit on the island, always friendly, always a gentleman, Franklin was sure they would get on well, both coming from America. Franklin realized he needed to do damage control & fast, he couldn't let his wife-to-be down, calling off the wedding now would destroy her, so he said a quick prayer for forgiveness & hope that what he was about to say Señor Jane would understand in the long run.

"Oh señorita you have it wrong, Señor Patrick, he told me that things went so badly today was because he secretly likes you & that he found it hard to show you..." Franklin said hoping she was to tipsy to see through his lies.

"Huh? Trust me, that man does not like me."

"No, no he does, he really does, he told me that he knows a beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman like yourself would never look at a simple, honest man like him, so to hide his deep feelings for you he acted like a rude... Uh... "

"Pig? Jackass? Asshole?..."

"Sei, Sei, he said he regretted all his actions & he hopes you can forgive him. He says a woman as beautiful as you is not worthy of a man like him..."

With this Tina gave a small self satisfied smile "really? He said that? Tina asked slurring her words slightly.

It was then a hotel maid called out to Franklin in Spanish & he excused himself. Tina sat there drinking down her 6th tequila shot, replaying the young lad's words over in her head, could it be true? She was yet to meet a man who didn't fall to their knees around her, but often wondered if that had more to do with her father's money, rather than her as a person.

The memory of earlier was now playing through her mind, she had made a move on Patrick Jane & he had told her point blank he was not interested, she couldn't get his cold rejection out of her head. Being rejected wasn't something Tina Pennington was used too, that had been a rather nasty kicked to her ego for sure. All the alcohol she had consumed was now taking over her mind & body, she was yet to meet a man to turn her down & she wasn't about to start now she thought angrily. Tina left the bar area & staggered towards the reception desk.

"Hey you... I need... Umm... Patrick Janes room key..." Ms Pennington rudely demanded from the reception girl.

The young reception girl looked on the computer for the named guest, there was a comment noted on the screen, it was noted that Mr Jane had given full permission for his key to be given out when requested, the reception girl happily handed over the key card, no questions asked, Tina also requested that a bottle of champagne & some strawberries to be sent to Mr Jane's suite. On the way Tina took a quick detour via her own suite, where she grabbed a few vital essentials for her plan. If this didn't win the man over then nothing would, she thought smugly to herself, as she drunkenly slid the key card into the door & let herself in to suite 510.

* * *

><p>Jane sprinted up the road towards the market square. He soon located the lady who sold her handmade jewelry pieces from a stall in the square. Jane browsed the contents of the stall &amp; eventually settled on a very pretty but simple bracelet containing different greens that he knew would match Lisbon emerald eyes, he wanted to give her a gift to say sorry for all he had put her thru the last few days. After 20 minutes of talking to the very friendly stall woman, he finally manage to get away &amp; head back to the hotel. He knew there was good chance the love of life was waiting for him back at the hotel by now &amp; he was about to get very, very, lucky.<p>

10 mins later he was sliding his keycard in the slot & letting himself into his room. The first thing that caught Jane's attention was a champagne bucket on the table with a bowl of strawberries & cream sat beside it. He then noticed the soft romantic music playing from the plasma TV, there was also an overpowering smell of perfume in the air, which confused him slightly, as Teresa never wore perfume that he knew off, she always smelt good without it, he heard a clattering sound & some girly giggles coming from the bathroom & smiled to himself, knowing he was definitely going to get lucky tonight. He decided that if Lisbon wanted to pull out all the seduction stops he wasn't going to complain, though he could really do without the perfume overwhelming his senses, it had been nearly a week since they had made love & after a decade of celibacy his libido had definitely returned in abundance, especially since the first time they had been intimate with each other, he settled his small gift bag down on the side table & poured himself & Teresa a glass of champagne each, he sat on the edge of the bed kicking off his brown shoes. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, slipped it off his shoulders discarding it casually on the arm of the suite sofa. stretching his arms up, hestood up from the bed, turning his back on the bathroom door, as he started to unbutton his shorts he finally heard the bathroom door being unlocked.

"...about time...I was starting to get lonely out here" he said seductively, the next thing he knew two warm hands came sliding around his waist, he closed his eyes shut when little kisses started being applied to his shoulders blades humming with pleasure even thou his brain was sending him a message, alerting him that something felt... wrong. Before he could think anymore, the hands on his waist slowly began drifting downwards, it was only when he felt long sharp nail scratch his lower stomach that his subconscious sent him another alarm signal that something definitely wasn't right, he flung open his eyes & spun around to see what was going on, instead of seeing the woman he loved standing behind him, he saw Tina Pennington standing there with the biggest grin spread across her face, dressed only in a lacy bra set & heels immediately he pushed her away & stumbled back falling clumsily back on to the bed.

"what the HELL..." It wasn't often someone got one over Patrick Jane but this the worse kind in his eyes. He was angry at himself for not figuring it out sooner than he had, he was annoyed that he had been listening to his dick rather than his brain.

"Oh come on Patrick don't be shy, we both know you were just getting into it..." Tina said smugly slurring her words a little, with this she knocked back the rest of the champagne she was drinking & stepped towards him on the bed bending her arms behind her back quickly unclipping her bra, Jane jumped up from the bed but unfortunately, at that same moment the door to his suite opened & in walked Teresa, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Hey, do you mind?" Tina Pennington said, annoyed they were being interrupted, she was now standing in front of the kingsize bed completely topless, wearing just a thong & a pair black stilettos, with her hands placed on her hips.

Teresa was standing in the doorway looking shocked, all she could see in front of her was a topless blonde with breast implants & her half naked boyfriend standing beside her. Teresa dropped her suitcase & her handbag on the floor instantly, a sickness feeling was building up in her stomach & tears were welling up in her eyes, the only thing Teresa could think of was this was some form of revenge, that Jane was paying her back for what had happen with Josh this morning. Jane quickly grabbed his shirt from the couch frantically pulling it on. Teresa turned quickly leaving the room, she felt Jane run after her, she could hear him shouting out her name, as she was about to turn the corner into the stairwell she felt Jane's hand grab her upper arm, her natural instinct kicked in & next thing she knew she spun round punching him full on in the face with everything she had, the impact of her fist hitting his nose Jane landed in a heap on the floor, she look down at him to see him cupping his face & blood streaming from his nose.

Teresa had tears streaming down her face, she opened her mouth to say something to him but just couldn't find the words. With that, she turned & ran down the stairs, she kept on running till she was out of the hotel & down the street. She finally came to a stop when she reached the golden beach, where she finally collapsed to her knees sobbing.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all the nice reviews & encouragement, it really means a lot to me. this is longer chapter but hope you still enjoy it. I apologise for any mistakes but I will go back & correct them eventually but wanted to get it up & posted So I can move the story along in the up coming chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Jane picked himself off the corridor floor trying to stop the flow of blood pouring from his nose. This wasn't the first time he had been on the receiving end of one of Teresa Lisbon's punches, except the last time it had been totally warranted, he had lied to her about being infected with a deadly virus & let her believe for half a day they were about to die. This time, however, was not his fault & apart from being a bit slow on the up take with the blonde air head, he didn't deserve the pain his nose was giving him or the black eyes he was going get come tomorrow.

He knew he needed to go after Teresa but she needed to calm down first, he wasn't prepared to receive another punch just yet. Jane stormed back to his suite to find Tina Pennington laying on his bed with her legs hanging over the edge, he walked into the bathroom, grabbed a bath towel then picked up her discarded bra from the floor & threw it at her.

"Get out... Now, " Jane sat down on the arm of the sofa tipping his head backwards placing the towel against his face.

"... Wlassss that your wife? Tina said, slurring her words, propping herself up on her elbows still naked from the waist up, she glanced to gold band placed on his left hand. He looked down to his ring, a wave of guilt suddenly hit him, he was beginning to heal slowly, learning live & love again but he still had times where the self hatred & guilt over his wife & child murders hit him, specially when someone reminded him, like now.

"Hey... I don't mind sleeping with a married man. It wouldn't be the first time..."she said as thou Jane should be impressed by this confession.

"GET OUT now, before I chuck you out..." Jane's voice was low & calm but there was cold edge to them.

"Patrick, don't be..." Tina started to say, sitting herself up but Jane cut her off.

"Listen to me. If you don't leave now, you will discover how I am the WRONG person to mess with, do I make myself clear? " Tina was quickly starting to sober up, something in his words scared her a little.

"And for future reference Ms Pennington, as clearly I didn't make myself clear enough yesterday, I would never be interested in a selfish, spoilt, insecure, money driven, dim witted, little slut like you, who throws herself at any man, due to her severe lack of self confidence & deep rooted Daddy issues. Now, get your stuff & get out of my room.

Tina quickly picked up her bra from the bed now trying to cover her nakedness, self consciously, she stumbled a little on her heels as she ran out the room, tears streaming down her face. Once she had fled, Jane slammed the door hard behind her, he couldn't believe what was happening, it was like something out of a bad rom com movie, except it was funny or romantic.

Ever since the incident at the warehouse last week everything seemed to be going down the pan, it felt like their little perfect bubble had finally been burst, 4 months of pure love & bliss & now everything seemed to be going against him. He walked over to the mini fridge, putting some ice into the white bath towel. He held it to his face, sitting down on the bed trying to apply his biofeedback techniques to calm himself, there was a small knock on the door, he choose to ignore, assuming it was Tina, the knock came again but more insistent this time, groaning with pure frustration, he stormed over to the door & wrench it open.

"WHAT!... Oh Franklin it's you." Jane softened his voice when he saw the young lad in front of him, stepping aside to let him into his room

"Señor Jane, are you ok? What happened to your nose?" Franklin asked, concerned at seeing blood dripping from his nose.

"Long story Franklin... I won't bore you. Come on in."

Franklin & Jane sat down on his suite comfy sofas, Franklin explained he needed Jane's help with the wedding, Jane sat listening, piecing all the pieces together, his brain was hurting & his nose throbbing, Jane ran his hand thru his hair when he realised that he had messed up big time, not just with Teresa but for Franklin, his bride & 147 other hotel staff. He needed to fix this, but he wasn't sure how. Jane knew he had burned all his bridges with Ms Pennington after his onslaught on her character earlier, plus it gave him a bad taste in his mouth, even contemplating apologizing to the likes of her after the trouble she had caused him with her little naked stunt.

Jane needed to think of a plan & fast, he told Franklin to leave things with him, that he promised to sort the wedding by Saturday, then once he got back to Texas he would think about how to help the islands hotel stay in business, he had a couple of months to come up with some ideas, the island ment a lot to Jane & he knew how important the hotel success was to the locals livelihood. Once Franklin had left, Jane laid down on the comfy bed, closing his eyes for a few minutes due to the pain his nose was causing him.

"Another fine pickle you have got yourself in Patrick, " Jane said to himself. After 10 minutes he sat up, he had a plan forming in his head, & it might just work, first things first he needed a telephone line.

* * *

><p>Lisbon sat on the sand with her arms around her knees, she had stopped crying but felt numb from it all, she couldn't even think about what she has just seen back at the hotel, she knew deep down there must an explanation but what that was going to be, God knows, there was a young hot half naked busty blonde in Jane's hotel room, the evidence spoke for itself didn't it? She had been so angry at what she had seen, she couldn't physically hold back her emotions &amp; had lashed out at him.<p>

"Hello... again..." Lisbon turned to see the nervous guy from the plane, she lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the man standing over her.

"Hi... Colin? Right?" Lisbon wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to hide her obvious upset from the stranger. She hardly ever cried & she certainly didn't want to cry in front of a total stranger.

Colin had been strolling along the beach enjoying the sun setting when he had noticed her sitting on the sand, as he got closer he saw instantly her bloodshot eyes, blotchy face & runny nose, she had been crying or she was coming down with some tropical flu, small part of Colin really hoped it was the latter so that maybe he'd catch it too & would be too sick to return back to work next week. He had just come from a very disastrous meeting with the hotel manager, the hotel was in serious financial difficulties & wouldn't be signing a new facilities contract, not unless they could find a new investor over the next coming months, Colin was only on the island till Monday, so unless a miracle happened Colin knew he be returning empty handed & would be fired, his sales targets had been terrible this last quarter, it was only matter of time.

"Are you ok?" Colin asked with genuine concern for her in his voice.

"Not really." She replied, looking back down towards the sea. Colin got the feeling she wasn't going to say much more on the matter, Colin decided that this day had been a pretty bad one & couldn't get much worse, so decided to throw caution to the wind for the first time in his life.

"Uh, I'm heading to the other side of the village, apparently there is a nice restaurant & bar the locals recommend... I mean... If you... What I mean is... W-w-would you like to join me?" He took a big gulp expecting her to fully reject his offer of dinner.

Lisbon stood up, brushing the sand off the back of her dress, she didn't really feel like being sociable but she could really do with a large drink. She smiled back at the shy man & said

"You know what Colin, I'd loved too..."

"Really? You would?" His face beaming up at her response, not quite believing she had said yes, Lisbon realized Colin clearly lack confident when it came to women & her agreeing to have a drink with him had just made his day.

"Yes, Colin I would..."she chuckled. She started walking back towards the village.

* * *

><p>Few hours later &amp; 2 bottles of red wine later, Lisbon was sat at a table in a lovely restaurant, they were sat out in a open air court yard surrounded by twinkling fairy lights scattered in the trees &amp; soft music filling the air, it was a beautiful romantic setting. Lisbon had discovered that underneath the shyness &amp; nervousness there was a very sweet kind man &amp; once he had actually relaxed a little, he was very good company.<p>

Colin had been the perfect gentleman & hadn't once pushed her to talk about anything she felt uncomfortable with, it had just been what Lisbon needed, nice food & easy company. The wine was taking effect now & Lisbon felt more calm & relaxed, so did Colin Lisbon had noted, when he had placed his hand over hers for a few seconds during their meal, after this Lisbon decided that she needed to be honest with Colin before she ended up leading him down the garden path. It reminded her of Pike, she still felt guilty over all that & didn't want to repeat that same mistake, once was enough in her lifetime.

"Colin, this has been really lovely, thank you, I really needed a friend. Thank you" She smiled at him now placing her hand on top of his & squeezing it for a few seconds.

"It was nothing, you looked pretty upset at the beach, I mean, if there anything I can do to help? Or if you just need to talk? I'm always here." Colin smiled sweetly back at her mesmerized by her beautiful green eyes, noticing that the pretty fairy lights seem to be making them sparkle even more.

"Your right Colin, I was pretty upset, I had just had a big fight with my... boyfriend" Lisbon tried to let him down as easy as she could. She saw Colin's face fall a little at the word boyfriend.

To say Colin was disappointed was an understatement, the first woman he had ever had the courage to ask out & she already had a boyfriend, it was just his luck, he was just a shoulder to cry on & any fantasies of this maybe progressing further were now being thrown to the curb & trampled on.

Oh, right," his face flushed, embarrassed by his miscalculation, Colin started fidgeting with the napkin placed on his lap "I mean of course you have a boyfriend, a beautiful smart woman like you would always have a boyfriend..." He seemed to be talking more to himself now more than her, stuttering again as his nervousness crept back in.

Before Lisbon could say anything to put him at ease, a voice behind them spoke up. "Yes, that's right, she does have a boyfriend..." They both turned, Colin turned, a little alarmed to see a good looking blond haired man with a nasty black eye walking towards them, looking pretty annoyed.

"Go away, I don't want to see you" Lisbon said turning around & taking a big gulp of her wine, Jane sat down in one of the empty chairs at their table, not taking his eyes off Colin. "Well, I've heard you say that line before Lisbon" remembering her exact words at the bluebird inn 4 months ago.

"Uh, maybe I will leave you two to it," Colin said nervously getting up from the table, he was worried the man opposite him now might do some him physical harm if his black eyes were anything to go by.

"No, stay where you are, Jane's just leaving"/"Yes, why don't you do that..."

Lisbon & Jane said in unison to Colin. With this Lisbon pulled on Colin's arm, forcing him to sit back down on his seat. Trying his best to ignore Colin's presence, Jane focused his full attention on Lisbon "We need to talk about earlier...".

"Talk? It didn't look you were doing much of that with her!" Lisbon said glaring back at Jane

Jane rolled his eyes at how ridiculous this all was "give me strength Teresa, do you really think I would cheat on you? Here of all places" Do you? After everything we have been thru?"

"So why was there a naked girl in your room Jane! Who the hell was she?"

"Uh, look, I'm just going to go..." Colin said again, now feeling totally uncomfortable sitting there watching their lovers tiff.

"No, stay where you are Colin..." Lisbon commanded, there was such authority in her voice Colin saw for the first time she really wasn't lying when she had said she was a cop.

"Her name is Tina Pennington, she was a tourist I took on a trip of the island earlier today" Lisbon face looked puzzled, questions running through her head, since when did Jane give day trips to tourists, is this what he did for the 2 years he was on the island? "She just stupid little girl who's pride & ego couldn't take me turning her down, so she broke into my room, I was telling her to leave when you walked in..."

"So why were you half naked?

"Ok, that looks bad I'll give you that, but in my defense, I thought she was you..." Lisbon face screwed up in pure disgust, clearly not understanding how Jane of all people, could get the two of them mixed up. Colin made a small noise, much like a laugh, but looked very sheepish when both of them glared his way.

"Look, it's just a misunderstanding ok, I chucked her out the minute you left & let's say she won't be turning up in my room again anytime soon..."

"Oh god, What did you do Jane?" Lisbon was now imaging all kinds of horrible things in her head about the poor girl.

"Oh, relax, I didn't do anything to her, I just told her a few home truths she needed to hear. Please Teresa I love you, I only want you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, eventually one day make you my wife... and..." Jane was rambling, tired of fighting with her. 4 months of pure bliss & now 2 major arguments in one day!

"You do?... Want to marry me, I mean?" Lisbon said softly, she felt her heart rate speed up a little, he had just confessed that he wanted to marry her, they hadn't really spoken about the real future, just taking their new relationship, one day at a time, so to hear him say these words was the best thing she ever heard.

"Yes... of course... One day... when we are both ready to move to the next stage... Teresa... your the love of my life" Jane wasn't sure if he had just proposed but decided to come back to that later.

"I am?" Tears were now welling up in her eyes. "I just didn't think... I mean... with your wife... I just didn't think..." Jane noticed the total confusion in the man sat opposite him at Lisbon mentioning the words 'his wife'.

"Angela was my first love, my soul mate... But I'm a different man to the one who married Angela, you are my world now, you're the love of my life" With this Jane gently caressed her cheek with his thumb & she leaned into his touch, he then lifted himself up off the seat slightly & leaned into kiss her, tipping her face up to meet his, it was then that Colin spoke up. "Well, I think I'll just leave you two to it then..." He was a little embarrassed at having sat there like a third wheel watching the 2 kissing now in front of him.

"Yes, why don't you do that" Jane said in a snippy tone, not even turning his head towards the man he had just found having dinner with his girlfriend.

Jane..." She said, pushing him back down a little, swatting him a little on the chest, "I'm so sorry Colin, ignore Patrick's rudeness, you really don't have to leave, " she said, hoping he would stay, she felt bad that they had made the poor man feel so uncomfortable he wanted to leave.

"I think it's for best, give you 2 some space to sort things out..." with this, Colin threw some money on the table for the meal. "I need to catch an early night anyway, it's been a pleasure spending time with you Teresa." He gave her a small smile, before standing to leave, he turned to look at Jane. "You're a very lucky man..." Giving Jane a small nod before walking off.

"I know..." Jane replied in more friendlier voice, he didn't like this guy for openly making a play for his girlfriend but couldn't fault the man for his good judgement. "Who's that guy?" Jane asked. The same words he had said to her years ago when Bob Kirkland had first shown up in their lives.

"Colin... Just a friend from the plane..."She said smirking, happy to see his jealousy openly showing once a again.

"A Friend huh?.. Looks like he wanted to be more than just your friend..."

"Oh, hush..."

"Anymore male friends you've made on the plane that I should know about? Josh, Colin... The pilot, maybe."

Really? You're giving me a hard time, after I found a naked woman in your hotel room? & just for the record I'm still mad at you for that..." Lisbon took a deep breath looking away from Jane trying not to image that awful scene in her head. After a while she turned back to face Jane, she could see swelling around his nose & his left eye had blacken a little, now feeling a little guilty for lashing out the way she had, "How's the nose?..."

"Sore!" Jane said short & sharp. Slowly Jane saw a small smile of satisfaction creep across Lisbon face. "Well... I'm glad your amused, I really need to send you back to those anger management classes woman..." Jane was now touching his nose & flinching in pain from his own touch.

"Well, it's a good job for you & the busty blond, that I didn't have my gun on me, wasn't it?" Lisbon wasn't about to apologise too much for her reaction, well not just yet, he deserved to suffer a little longer in her eyes.

"How was the meal?" Jane asked whilst giving one of the local waiters a shortwave from across the restaurant floor. "It was excellent, Colin said he had been recommended this place, a lot of the locals come here"

"well your "friend" Colin is right, I would recommend this place too, great food, I used to eat here sometimes, in fact, I brought Fischer here when she..." Jane stopped talking when he turned to see Lisbon annoyed face staring at him, he had already dug himself a big hole today & didn't need to dig himself in any deeper . "I... It's Great food." He ended abruptly. Lisbon hadn't ever asked Jane about what had happened between him & Fischer here on the island, if she was honest, she didn't really want to know.

Jane's nose was starting to cause him a lot of pain so he encouraged Lisbon to drink up "Come on it's been a long day & I need to put some more ice on this nose. I think it might be broken... & my wrist sprain still hurts. OooWww"

Lisbon gulped down the rest of her drink & rolled her eyes at Jane's over dramatic diagnosis of his nose. "Oh, stop being a baby & stop touching it, your just making it worse. It's not broken.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had trained as a medical professional... Doctor Lisbon" Jane sarcastically said, annoyed he wasn't getting enough sympathy or tender loving care from her.

They started to head back towards the hotel, as they strolled along Jane softly took her hand in his, slowly bringing it up to his mouth & kissing the back of her knuckles, she smiled sweetly back at him. Jane knew then that he was finally forgiven & they everything was going to be ok.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank for your reviews & well done to the reviewer who spotted the karma theme, I always feel Jane gets away with too much on the show so it's fun to see him having to face the consequences for once.

So I realised after the last couple of chapters a **M rated scene** was prob due for these two lovebirds, but I found I was struggling with confidence to write a good scene & do it justice, so I've done a M rated with a slight twist to it instead, (it's nothing too heavy thou, I promise.)

All your kind reviews mean a lot, so thank you once again. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>7:04am<p>

Teresa woke the next morning to a nice warm feeling coming over the top half of her body, slowly opening her eyes she saw it was Jane laying on his side gently fondling her nipples & her breasts. He normally woke before she did in the mornings & most mornings he was always feeling sexually active & aroused. Her head was still a little foggy from all the wine she had at dinner, but she managed to shift her body, moaning in pleasure at the feel of his warm hands on her skin.

"...mmmmm and good morning to you too..." Lisbon voice low & husky still from sleep.

"Hey, beautiful..." Jane was lying propped up on one elbow with a big soppy grin on his face, his erection rubbing against her upper thigh whilst his thumb was rubbing over her sensitive nipples.

"Really Patrick? Again?" She said with a sleepy smile, she felt him move his body closer to hers & his hardness move against her leg.

"What can I say, it's been over a week since we last made love" taking her nipple into his mouth slowly licking it with his tongue.

"Mmmmm..." She moaned as his tongue began flickering her sensitive nipple. "We made love twice last night Patrick..." With that Jane smiled like the cat who got the cream clearly remembering their amazing night of makeup sex.

"What can I say Teresa, I just can't get enough of you..."

before she could respond, he lifted his face up to hers, placing a long passionate kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, she noticed his eyes were fully dilated & he was giving her one of his very sexy Mischievous smiles, he moved his lips down to her neck, placing open mouthed kisses all the way to her breasts, taking each of her nipples in his mouth, he continue kissing his way down her body, Lisbon hands raking thru his soft curls as he went, before he finally disappeared completely under the bed sheet covering the lower parts of her body. For the next hour or so the only sounds to be heard were their soft moans of pleasure.

* * *

><p>Abbott &amp; his team finally arrived at Casa Del Mar Hotel, feeling pretty exhausted, it had been a long 12 hours getting here, the longest part being waiting for a connecting flight to take them to the island, there were only a certain number of flights to the island during the week, so unless you had your own private plane you were stuck waiting, FBI agents or no FBI agents.<p>

Turns out, there was a mix up with the hotel rooms, they only had 3 rooms booked & the hotel was under the impression that one room was a honeymoon couple, it was then that one of the reception girls had presented Abbott with a complimentary fruit basket congratulating him & his new husband Mr Wylie on tying the knot & wishing them a wonderful honeymoon. Abbott was not amused, but Wylie had seen the funny side, Vega had to leave the reception area to contain her laughter & Cho had even cracked a small smile at this latest FBI team trip cock up. In the end they manage to sorted the rooms, the receptionist confirmed that a guest had checked out earlier than planned, leaving this morning to catch a private Jet back to the US, so they did in fact have a room spare.

Abbott informed the team to get some rest & meet back down for breakfast at 9am for a team briefing on the plan to find Jane.

* * *

><p>Wylie finally located his room on the 2nd floor. The suite he had been allocated came with a large king size bed, a 44 inch plasma TV, a mini fridge, 2 large comfy sofas, breakfast table &amp; chairs in the corner &amp; balcony that was as big as his own apartment in Texas. He walked into the luxury room, heading straight towards the balcony, sliding the doors back to see the view of the beautiful blue ocean. This was Wylies first trip abroad &amp; so far, it was shaping up nicely if his hotel room was anything to go by.<p>

As he wasn't required till 9am he decided he would take a quick nap, it had been a long journey & a long uncomfortable night trying to catch some sleep in a hot humid airport. He laid down on his large comfy bed, kicking off his shoes off before shutting his eyes. The only sound he could hear was the low hum of the rooms air conditioning unit...& muffled moaning. It took a minute for Wylies brain to work out what it was, he sat up on his elbows realizing that the moaning sounds were female & coming through the wall behind him.

The moans were slowly increasing in noise level, then as clear as day, he heard the woman say "ohhhh fucccckkkkk", whatever the man was doing, he was clearly was doing it right Wylie thought to himself chuckling.

Wylie guessed things were only just starting to heat up on that side of the wall so got up from the bed pulling his iPod out of his rucksack, he placed the headphones in his ears pressing play, upping the sound to full volume, he didn't begrudge people a little fun, but it didn't mean he had to listen to it at 7:36am on a Thursday morning, besides he fallen asleep many times wearing his headphones & this way next door could get their kicks in privacy.

A little while later, Wylie woke with a start, he realized the music had stopped playing from his iPod, as he pulled one ear piece out of his ear, it was then he heard the woman next door still moaning, but there was now a muffled male voice groaning along with her. Wylie sat up on the bed, it was then something caught his ears that made him freeze. Was he hearing things? Was it jet lag? It was then Wylie heard a familiar male voice coming thru the wall.

"Oh god Reeeesssseeee... you...feel... incred...bile. Ahhhh Teresaaaaaa..."

Wylie was sure that it was Patrick Janes voice he was hearing, convincing himself that was a ridiculous idea, that Jane was missing somewhere, in trouble, that's why they were here on a mission to find him, he wouldn't just be in the room next door. It was then he heard the lady's voice again & Wylie recognised it straight away.

Ohhh...Don't stop... Yes yes... Little Paddy feels soooo good... oh god Patrickkkkkk...ohhhhhhhh JAAANNNEEEE.

The moaning noises finally ceased & the only sound Wylie could hear was the hum of the room air conditioning machine kicking in again. Wylie sat on his bed slightly horrified, had he really just heard his Friends/colleagues having sex? This must be what it was like catching your parents doing the deed. He liked Jane & Lisbon, he respected them, looked up to them both & even classed them as good friends. He had been really happy for them when he found out they were a couple after the Miami case BUT this was just... wrong. How was he ever going to look either of them in the eye again?

It was then Wylie decided he needed to get some air... & maybe a double shot of whiskey.

* * *

><p>Cho walked into the restaurant a little after 9am, spotting Wylie sat at a table drinking a shot of whiskey. "Bit early for liqueur, isn't it? Cho said, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"It's deserved...trust me..."

At that moment Vega had walked up to the table. "Wow, you do know it's only 9am Wylie..." She said with a disapproving tone to her voice. She looked towards Cho but he just shrugged to show he had no idea what the early morning drinking session was about.

Cho & Vega both ordered coffee & began looking at the breakfast menus when Abbott joined them, he had started briefing Vega & Cho on the next course of action, taking out a map of the island, marking points where they may locate Jane, when Wylie spoke up.

"I know where to look..." hiccuping the words because of drinking the whiskey too quickly on a empty stomach.

"Excuse me?" Abbott said, turning to look at the young tech.

"I said, I know where Jane is?...Or I'm 90% sure that I do..."

"Well, that's great, good job Wylie? Have you located his cell signal again..."

No, the networks are still down, but I heard him..." Wylie picked up a piece of bread from the basket placed in front of him deciding he was feeling a little light headed & needed something to help soak up the alcohol.

"You're talking in riddles Wylie? What do you mean..." Cho said, taking the bread out of his hand.

"I mean, Jane is here at the hotel, next door to my room... I think..."

"You've seen him?" Vega asked a little stunned.

"Uh, no... But he's def here... Lisbon too"

JANE? Lisbon? Are here? Abbott said, shouting a little, that the two guests on the table next to them stopped eating to see what was going on.

"Yep" Wylie looked back at his coworkers smiling.

"Are you drunk Wylie?" Abbott spying the empty whiskey glass on the table, giving the young lad a disapproving look.

"No... Sir...".

"What room?" Abbott asked again.

"What? room what?" Wylie was confused due to the strong whiskey now clouding his brain.

"What ROOM is Jane in?" Abbott didn't know if this was a practical joke or if he was being serious.

"Oh... Right...Room 512... It's next to mine."

"Ok... you lot stay here..." Abbott push his chair back aggressively, marching straight out of the restaurant area.

* * *

><p>Jane &amp; Lisbon were laying lovingly in each other arms, enjoying their first proper morning together on the beautiful paradise island. "That was incredible..." Jane said gently caressing her shoulder with his thumb.<p>

"Your telling me..." Lisbon didn't know if it had been the two heated fights they had yesterday, but the make up sex from last night & again this morning had been some of the best sex of her life.

"I was starting to think this trip was going to be a total disaster after the last two days of us fighting, but looks like we have turned a corner..." Jane said, leaning in to give her a soft peck on her lips, wincing a little when his sore nose brushed hers.

"I love you Teresa..."

She moved her body up against him whilst pushing her tongue into his mouth deepening their kiss.

"Really Teresa? Again?" Jane said pulling back a little from her lips, repeating her own teasing words from an hour ago...

"You bet Mr..."

"Mmmm, it's only been 23 mins since we last made love, Little paddy may take a bit of encouragement, I'm not 21 anymore Teresa..." Snuggling his face into her neck & pushing his body up against hers.

"Oh really?... She slowly moved her hand down between their bodies, wrapping her small hand around his semi hard on... "Seems like little Paddy's doing ok without my help..."

"Mmmmm, well what do you expect when I'm lying here naked with the woman I love..."

Placing a passionate kiss on her lips, he started to shift his body over hers. Suddenly there was an almighty banging on his door, Lisbon froze rigid at the noisy distraction, whilst Jane just carried on trying to block it out focusing his attention on kissing the beautiful woman lying beneath him.

"Patrick... there's someone's at the door..." She whispered into his mouth.

"Mmmmm...I don't care..." He was now trying to nudge her legs open with his knee. There came another loud knocking on the door. "PATRICK... Someone's really banging on the door now..."

"Uh huh... Are they?..." He had managed to spread her legs open moving himself between them, every though she hadn't made it easy for him. There was no way JANE was answering the door now, even if the hotel was on fire, he was exactly where he wanted to be & no one was going to stop him. He snuggled his face in between her cleavage & began kissing & licking her breasts.

"... Jane...The door..." Lisbon voice sounded worried as the knocking continued to get longer & louder. Jane realized he was the only one who was participating in this act so far, so hooked one of her legs up on to his hip, rubbing his throbbing hard on against her moist core.

Jane.. Seriously Get up.. the DOOR!..."

Jane knew he wasn't going to get any sex till the knocking stopped & whoever it was went away. "RIGHT!... Well, I'll answer it then..." Annoyed that Lisbon was more concerned about the person at door than him or his sexual needs. With that, he jumped out of bed, grabbing a bath towel off the floor, wrapping it around his waist still sporting a semi hard on. muttering under his breath as he opened the door, surprised to see Dennis Abbott standing before him.

"Dennis..." Jane was confused to why Abbott would be back on the island. Lisbon, having heard Jane say Abbott's name, immediately pulled the bed sheet over her head, hopeing her boss wouldn't see her or know she was even there.

"Son of a bitch, I don't believe you. Get your ASS down stairs..." Abbott pushed past Jane entering his room, looking towards the small Lisbon shape lump hidden in the bed sheets.

"You too Lisbon. Now!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter: A blast from Jane &amp; Lisbon's past show's up &amp; some secrets are exposed but how will it effect the happy couple?<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all those reviewing, following & fave my story, its always welcomed & means so much. Here's chapter 12, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

40 minutes later, Jane & Lisbon made their way down to the restaurant to meet with Abbott. Jane was his normal cheeky self & greeted the team as he normally would, a little too cheerily for Lisbon's liking, especially when her boss was gunning for both their blood. They joined the team at the breakfast table & Abbott had shouted at Jane for nearly 10 minUtes straight, not that Jane showed he was bothered, a small part of him was actually touched that Abbott had been so worried for his welfare & that he flown himself & team all this way to find him. Lisbon had apologized several times to Abbott but Jane had told her she had nothing to apologize for, Abbott had sent her to find him & she had. Mission successful in Jane eyes. Lisbon noticed that Wylie hadn't once looked her since they had arrived down for breakfast, in fact, she was pretty sure he was purposely avoiding her, she wondered if he was upset with her over something, when they got a private moment she would talk to him & try to clear the air with the young lad.

Abbott nearly had a small stroke when Jane informed him there was no flights back to the mainland till Monday due to it being a national holiday on Friday & no schedule flights on Saturday or Sunday so it would be Monday before they could head back to the USA, unless they could get hold of a private jet. Abbott eventually went back to his room to rest when his migraine started up again & he realised Jane wasn't sorry for the trouble he had caused him.

After breakfast Jane & Lisbon went for a walk down on the beach, it was lovely, just the two of them enjoying the sun, the sea, holding hands, stealing kisses, everything Jane had fantasized about when he had been here for the 2 years alone & now here he was back here with her 10 months later, his dreams turning into reality. Jane didn't think he ever been so happy. They arrived back at the hotel just after lunchtime, as they were walking through the reception area, Mr Sanchez the hotel manager approached Jane with an invoice in his hand.

"Señor Jane, here is the final bill for the Franklins wedding tomorrow, it is very kind of you to pay, God bless you señor Jane. You have made a young couple very happy. You're a good man..."

"You're paying for Franklin's wedding?" Lisbon asked looking shocked "So...that's your big plan to save the wedding... Wow, you're losing your touch Patrick Jane..." Jane had mentioned to her down at the beach that he had a plan to save Franklin's wedding day & hopefully the hotel too, but he hadn't share any details with her as yet. Lisbon had truly expected some clever Patrick Jane trick/con or at least some in-depth scheme, not just something as simple as paying for it.

"Yes, my dear Teresa, it's simple but genius, it's my wedding gift to them..."

"Oh, Ok, Daddy warbucks... You know, most people just buy the happy couple a toaster as a gift..."

"Meh, You know me Teresa I like to be different, so what's a few hundr... What the hell? $25410 Bolivia. That's over $2000 US dollars. What are we eating in this sea food buffet? Shammu the whale!" Jane wasn't expecting the food bill to be quite that high for a wedding, it wasn't like it was the Plaza it was being held at.

Lisbon started laughing out loud at Jane's now very over generous gift to Franklin & his bride-to-be. "Wedding are expensive these days Patrick, plus..." Lisbon took the invoice out of his hands to have a closer look for herself "... your paying for the food & drink for ...hmm yes, 474 people by looks of it..."

"What?" Jane snatched the invoice back to examine it. "That's the whole entire village."

"Well, you did say the village was like one big family here, well...clearly you were right." Lisbon said, giggling into his shoulder, she loved seeing Jane flustered like this, it didn't happen very often but when it did it was always worth it in her eyes. With that Teresa put a loving arm around Jane's waist, trying to comfort him as he watched his personal credit card taking a beating by a smiling Señor Sanchez.

"Well well well, if it isn't my 2 favorite CBI agents" a familiar voice said from behind them "Hello Teresa, did you miss me?" Standing there in the hotel entrance was Walter Mashburn with a devilish smile, letting his eyes roam over Lisbon's body.

"What are you doing here?" Lisbon asked, looking like a frightened deer in the headlights.

"Well, I was invited here actually. By Patrick..." Walter was looking around the hotel clearly not quite sure where here actually was himself.

"What is he talking about, Jane?

"Technically, I didn't invite Walter HERE, now, I left a message for Walter, he was supposed to contact me next week when we got back to Texas, to discuss a very promising business proposition. That's all..."

"What can I say, I was intrigued Patrick, your message about this place, making me some money & a new venture in my life, I couldn't resist, plus I'm heading down to Rio this weekend for a film premiere, so what's a quick a stop off in Venezuela, when you have your own private jet, hey?"

Walter was now leaning up against the reception desk casually, he was dressed in expensive grey linen trousers & white linen shirt, looking towards Lisbon all time that he spoke. "Anyway, the minute I got your message & discovered you were back in the US & working with FBI, I knew Agent Lisbon wouldn't be too far away & what can I say, I'm just a sucker for old reunions..."

It was then Lisbon felt Jane link her hand with his own.

"...Though I am surprised your back Patrick, I mean after everything that happened, you've been a busy boy these last few years I hear, exposing some secret corrupt police society, getting half of your RJ suspects blown up, oh, then there was killing the wrong RJ, getting your innocent CBI boss executed, faking a mental breakdown, screwing the girlfriend of the man who murdered your wife & child, thou from what I saw on from pics online she was quite the looker, with a smoking body, nice," Walter paused briefly turning his head & giving Jane a wink. "Then there was shooting a man in church... Oh... & of course, killing Tom McAllister, aka Red john, with your own bare hands...

Walter was clearly enjoying trying to make Jane feel uncomfortable by bringing up his past misadventures, but as always Jane showed no sign of Walter's words effecting him in the slightest.

"Tell me if I have missed anything out Patrick?"

"Walter, stop it..." Lisbon snapped looking at Walter, practically steaming with anger. Jane was now watching Lisbon staring Walter down, he knew that a lot of the stuff Walter had said to belittle him had never been released to the press, the FBI had covered a lot of these facts up to save their own embarrassment, so the only way Mashburn could know these things was if someone had told him & Jane suspected the information may have come from the woman standing in beside of him.

"Well, looks like your be kept fully informed Walter..."Jane gave Lisbon a quick glance dropping her hand, Lisbon looked away knowing full well Jane had worked out exactly how Walter knew these things "and your right, no normal person in their right mind would risk coming back to US soil after all that but I'm no normal person Walter & I got given a full pardon by the FBI for all my past crimes... So here I am..."

Walter looked back at Patrick & laughed out loud "unbelievable, Patrick Jane, you never ceased to amaze me...huh... So...where can a man get a room around here?

"Maria, Mr Mashburn would like a room, could you assist him, then maybe we can discuss my business proposition Walter..." Jane said, beaming his best 'nothing phases me' smiles towards the millionaire, even though Lisbon knew he was hiding his annoyance, clearly Walter had something Jane needed otherwise she suspected he wouldn't being this polite towards the man.

"Excuse me... I need to go lie down" Lisbon needed to get away from both of them. She knew they would be questions from both men & she didn't have the energy to face that right now.

"Is that an invitation?" Walter said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Lisbon turned giving him an evil look & walked quickly towards the hotel staircase. The receptionist had arrived back at the desk, apologizing to Jane & Walter that they currently had no rooms available, it was then Jane asked the reception girl if he could speak privately to Mr Sanchez the hotel manager. Jane was shown into the back office, returning a few moments later accompanied by Mr Sanchez, who then greeted Walter like his long lost son, giving him big hugs & kisses, Mr Sanchez instructed the young girl to book Mr Mashburn a luxury suite straight away, free of charge then continued speaking to her very fast in Spanish, the poor young receptionist looked between her boss & the tall American guy slightly puzzled to who this man was.

"Well, I will leave you in the capable hands of Maria & Señor Sanchez here, but let's say we meet later for dinner Walter to discuss the business proposal in full, Say 8pm here in the restaurant.." Jane was annoyed that Walter had turn up out of the blue like this & suspected a certain sexy brunette was his main reason for turning up but at the end of the day if Jane could talk Mashburn around to his idea he might just save this hotel & Jane's ass.

"Looking forward to it already Patrick..."

Jane left Walter in the hands of Mr Sanchez & headed over towards bar by the pool side. He was honest he was a little annoyed at Teresa for confiding in the likes of Mashburn so just needed some time out.

* * *

><p>Cho had retired to his room after breakfast, exhausted after the long plane trip, he had stopped by the Agent Vega room, but there had been no answer, Cho decided he would try her room again after some well deserved sleep, they were here for 3 days now so he had time to still speak to her about what happened, plus if he gave her a day or 2 of being fully relaxed &amp; rested in this tropical paradise, it might just work in his favour.<p>

Cho was awoken from his sleep a few hours later by a light knocking on his door, he had been asleep just over 5 hours. Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of Wylie carrying his bags & looking like a kicked puppy.

"Hey Cho, can I stay with you. Apparently some VIP has arrived on the island & they needed my room, they figured as we were part of the same party checking in, we could share, as you have a twin room, plus I didn't fancy asking Agent Abbott to share with him after his mood this morning, I think that man has been pushed to his limit by Jane after this latest mess up..."

"ok, I Guess so..." Cho stepped aside to let Wylie enter his room, it was a standard type room not a luxury suite Wylie had originally been given but it was still pleasant enough. Cho wasn't happy to have to share his room, but he didn't feel like he much choice in the matter, he had shared enough motel rooms with Rigsby over the years so Wylie couldn't snore as bad as him he thought. Wylie walked in & dumped his bags on top of the spare twin bed.

"Thanks for this, the hotel probably done me a favor actually..."

"How's that? Cho asked.

"Thin walls..."

"Thin walls?"

"Yep, thin walls..."

Cho was confused by Wylie's comment, but decided to drop it as Wylie had been acting strange all day.

* * *

><p>Lisbon had sat out on the balcony when she returned to the suite, pouring herself a large vodka &amp; coke from the mini bar. She was reeling that Walter had shown up here &amp; even more so that Jane had invited him. Jane hadn't followed her back to the room, guessing he was a little pissed at her that she had told a certain cock sure millionaire about his past. After a few more drinks Lisbon eventually fell asleep, she was awoken a short time later by the sound of the patio door on next room sliding opening, looking over to the adjoining balcony she saw Walter Mashburn stepping out on his beaming a massive smile at her.<p>

"Well... hello again Teresa...looks like we are neighbors, isn't that nice?..."

"What are you doing here Walter?" Lisbon voice was cold & sharp.

"I told you Patrick called & I..."

"Cut the crap Walter... Now." Lisbon wasn't in the mood for any of his superficial charm act. "you need to leave..."

"I can't do that Teresa" Walter finally dropped his fake charm act, taking a large gulp of his red wine & sat down on one of his balcony chairs. He sat looking out to beautiful blue ocean.

"Look... Please Walter, Jane doesn't know ab... He doesn't need to know, he wasn't here when it happened ok & I haven't told him. You have to promise not to say anything. Promise me." Lisbon's tone had soften towards him, with a small pleading within her words.

Walter sighed, putting his glass down on the table, he stood slowly making his way towards her standing at the edge of his balcony "Teresa, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm your friend, you know that, but I'm not going to sit back & let that man destroy your life...again... Besides, maybe you should tell him..."

"Tell me what...?" Lisbon wanted the ground to open & swallow her up when she heard Jane's voice behind her. She spun round to see Jane standing by the open balcony door, clearly waiting for an answer.


	13. Chapter 13

I know keeping repeating myself but thank you so much for reviewing & following. It's so nice to know your enjoying my little story. A shorter quick chapter for today. (Sorry if there are any mistakes I will try to go back & fix them later). Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Lisbon knew she needed to think fast, Jane could easily read her & he always knew when she was lying, she needed to put on the performance of life if she didn't want him finding out. "Hey Jane... Didn't hear you come in? Where you been?..." Lisbon voice was high pitched & a little too over happy, Jane knew she was trying to distract him, trying to get him off the subject.

"By the pool... tell me what?' Jane hadn't moved from the doorway, he had noticed they were both looking uncomfortable now, clearly they were hiding something from him, but what it was he couldn't figure out, Walter had picked up his wine glass, taking a sip trying to look casual & unaffected by his presence whilst Lisbon was fidgeting with her hands on her dress, in a very nervous way.

"Sooo... tell me what Teresa?"

"What...? W-what you talking about?" Lisbon said nervously.

Jane sighed with annoyance, stepping out on the balcony, "Teresa, I heard Walter tell you he thinks you need to tell me? So... Tell me what?"

Jane noticed Lisbon face had now paled slightly, her knuckles turning white from gripping her dress too tightly from anxiety, clearly what ever she was hiding from him had her extremely uneasy. Jane berated himself that he hadn't sussed she was hiding anything from him at all, maybe Lisbon was right, maybe he was losing his touch, since arriving on the island Jane felt everything seemed to be throwing him off & now he inadvertently invited his girlfriend's ex lover into the mix. Jane wasn't sure if it was his brain slowly shutting down on him or if him being in love again was turning his brain to mush, probably both.

"... Well... I..."

"Teresa, it's ok, just tell him. Patrick's a big boy..." Walter said setting his now empty wine glass on the table. Lisbon eyes widen in pure fear at what what he was going to say next.

"... You see Patrick, Teresa is just worried that your find out about our night together a few years ago... Right, Teresa?

Lisbon seemed to let a small sigh of relief, closing her eyes for just a second, something most people wouldn't have seen, but Jane had noticed, she slowly started to release her hands from her dress, Jane knew that this wasn't the secret, that he was being fobbed off, badly.

"... yeah... It was just one night, it didn't mean anything... I just didn't want you knowing... Thats all"

Jane already knew she had slept with Walter, he had even teased her about turtle necks over the past years, letting her know that he knew. At the time, Jane had been secretly upset over it, Jane told himself it was pure concern for her welfare, Walter Mashburn was a playboy, a man Lisbon shouldn't be getting involved with, the real truth being it was just plain jealousy, Jane had spent the whole case trying to push them together, Walter had made it quite obvious from the start his desires for Lisbon, so Jane thought it would be funny to try encourage him but what Jane hadn't counted for was that Lisbon had liked the playboy back, so unfortunately his teasing had utterly blown up in Jane's face in the end. Jane had disappeared to his house in Malibu for 2 days after their night together, Jane told himself he needed space to refocus on his Red John mission, in reality, he was just sulking & didn't want to face her, but he wouldn't ever admit that.

"So that's all is it... You two hooking up?" Jane waited for Teresa to respond. Her answer & reactions would tell him straight away if she was lying or not, she had always been terrible at lying.

"Yeah...of course.. That's all it was..." Bingo, Lisbon voice was high pitched, her eyes looking up & over to the right, all classic signs of lying. Jane decided he need to drop this subject for now, that if he was to discover the truth of what they were hiding he needed for both of them to relax & feel like they were back in control. He would end up getting it out of one of them in the end.

"Ok, well, no need to worry Teresa, like you say it was just one night, it didn't mean anything... plus we all make mistakes from time to time in our lives..." Jane turned, smiling towards Walter as he said it, Walter let out a little chuckle at Janes dig, thinking that he would have probably done the same if the shoe had been on the other foot.

"Well, Walter, if you'll excuse us, me & Teresa need to start getting ready for our dinner later... See you at 8pm..." Jane was now standing beside Lisbon, he placed his hand on back to guide her back to their room. Walter frowned, looking at the little scene in front of him.

"Ummm... I know the government are on cut backs, but getting an agent & her consultant to share a room seems a bit much...wouldn't you say?" Walter aiming his question more towards Lisbon than Jane.

"Well, that's because I'm not HER consultant anymore Walter... & there are other reasons a man shares a room with a woman..." Jane voice was laced with smugness realising Walter had finally pieced things together about them.

"You mean..."

"I mean... Things are different between us now, Walter, we share a room... & a bed. I'm no longer her just her consultant, I'm her partner, her boyfriend, her beau, her lover... Take your pick."

"You mean you.. & him...?" Walter voice breaking a little towards the end of the sentence. He looked at Lisbon like she had just grown a second head. "You're sleeping with him...?"

"No. we're in love, she is the love of life & when we get back home I intend making it more official..." Walter ignored Jane words, still frowning, looking towards Lisbon waiting for her version of things.

"Patrick's right Walter, we are together, we are in love..."

Jane saw hurt cross over Walter face briefly, but before it showed Walter put on his cocky playboy mask once again "well, congratulations... though I'm a little upset you never mentioned it when we last spoke Teresa. I thought you were dating some FBI agent called Matthew...

"Marcus..." Said Lisbon rolling her eyes. "I was, but that finished 4 months ago... Now I'm with Jane..."

"Well, that's great... I'm very happy for you both... I need to go take a shower, I'll see you both at 8pm for dinner..." With that Walter turned, walking back into his suite, Jane suspected his quick escape was due to him not wanting to show them his real feelings or upset towards the subject. Once Jane & Lisbon were inside their room, Lisbon started getting her clothes ready for dinner, whilst Jane sat down in the couch watching her silently. After a few minutes he spoke.

"So you & Walter have kept in touch then..."

Lisbon had her back to him, which she was grateful for as it allowed her to compose herself to the questions Jane was about to interrogate her with, "Hmmm, yeah, we remained friends, we email, text, catch up for dinner or lunch if he flies into town, we just become friends over the years."

Huh?... Friends with benefits?" Jane knew he was being childish, but he needed to know how they had been involved over the years. He needed to know if he had been so wrapped up in his revenge, he hadn't seen this little relationship going on in front of his eyes.

"No. Just friends, he gave up trying it on with me years ago... Only so many times a man can take getting rejected..." Lisbon was a little hurt Jane thought she'd end up as some booty call for Walter Mashburn.

"So you told him about what happen then... With Red John & all that." Jane was still put out that she had told Mashburn all about it but he wasn't sure if his petty jealousy was just clouding his mind.

"Yeah... it came up once or twice, I need a to talk to someone after it happened, that's all, I'm sorry he brought it up to you the way he did..."Lisbon had now turned to face him sitting on the couch. "I'm going to go shower... You can join me if you want...?" Her voice had turned all sexy & seductive, trying to get them back to how they were before Mashburn had shown up & ruin it.

Jane decided that what ever Teresa was keeping from him could wait, he would drop the matter for now, he wasn't going to let it ruin their lovely day, he had spent the past 2 days at loggerheads with her & he didn't plan on making it a third, besides he never got to finished what they had started this morning due to Abbott showing up at the door & the last time they had showered together she had given him one of the best blowjobs of his life & he was really hoping there might be a repeat performance.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse, my love..." With that Jane jumped up from the couch, quickly pulling his shirt over his head chasing her into the bathroom with a wick gleam in his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, so this chapter is a little more serious than the rest of my story, this is my own kind of version of what went on after the whole red john saga went down. We have been left with so many unanswered questions regards RJ, which annoyed me, 6 years of watching to find out, nothing, I was glad they ended it but felt they could have answers all the mysteries over the years thou, but I won't start my RJ rant today. That being said it makes it easier to invent scenarios in that massive 2 year gap we are given to play with. anyway everyone has there own take this is mine. Enjoy ;). reviews always welcome!

* * *

><p>It was a little after 8pm, Jane &amp; Lisbon were sat at a candle lit dining table situated by the beautiful poolside, awaiting for Walter to join them. Surprisingly, dinner turned out to be a very enjoyable affair for all, Teresa had worn the coral dress Jane had brought for her in Miami &amp; Jane wore one of his island shirts, a pale green flower pattern, that Lisbon saw brought out his sea green color in his eyes. They were joined at dinner by the rest of the team, Walter was his normal witty, over confident, charming self, entertaining everyone with his lavish stories of the rich &amp; famous. Wylie was instantly taken by the man, hung on his every word, asking him all sort of odd inquisitive questions.<p>

Jane even noticed that Abbott had started to look more relaxed as the evening went on, even seeing him smile & laugh a couple times from across the table. Vega was also quite taken in by Walter, though most women were, Jane had to hand it to the man, Walter was a charmer & smooth ladies man, making the cold hard faced Agent Vega putty in his hands, they had spent the rest of the night flirting with each other, which Jane noticed was annoying the hell out of Cho, by the amount of beer bottles he was getting through, as well as all eye rolling that was coming from his side of the table, this definitely confirmed Jane's suspicions that something more was going on between his 2 coworkers.

After dinner they all moved to the pool bar for drinks, Abbott decided to call it an early night, he had been up for nearly 24 hours & was dead on his feet, the rest of team sat chatting & drinking cocktails late in to the night, Teresa stuck with water, claiming her head was still foggy from the wine the night before. Jane finally managed to get Walter away from Wylie to discuss the hotel, at first it seemed like a deadend, investing his money in a dying hotel wasn't something Walter was very keen on, that was until Jane mentioned that the Pennington corporation was also looking to invest, turns out Donald Pennington was an old time business rival of Walters, having scammed him in his early days out of $230,000, luckily for Jane & the hotel, Walter Mashburn is a man to hold a very large business grudge, he promised if Jane could get hold the list of all the other hotels the Pennington corp were looking at then he would give some serious consideration in investing in the Casa Del Mar.

Lisbon & Vega threw the towel in just before midnight, Lisbon leaned over to Jane, giving him a soft kiss whispering in his ear "don't stay up too late, I can't seem to sleep with out you...". Jane whispered back, "I won't, I promise I'll be along soon..."

Vega gave Walter a very long flirty kiss on the cheek goodbye, telling him she would think about his offer to fly to Rio with him tomorrow, Cho didn't look at all happy at her flirty gesture & decided to the call it night too, thou Jane suspected he wouldn't be heading to his room straight away. In the end it was just Jane & Walter left. Jane suggested a game of cards, he knew if he could use a distraction he may be able to get the real truth from Walter. After a few games Walter ended up losing $3000 dollars to Jane, Jane felt it best to quit early so not to piss him off too much letting him win a few hands back, he needed to keep in Walters good books, if he wanted him to try help the hotel out. At least Walter had covered the cost for Franklin's wedding & Jane had earned himself $1000 bonus on top in process.

By now Walter was quite drunk, Jane knew this was his time to finally try & get to the bottom of what was going on between him & Lisbon.

_"So, earlier you seemed a little upset to discover me & Teresa are a couple? Bruised ego Walter? Or... are you just in love with her?"_

"Huh... Love? Now why would you say that?"

_"Well, it's obvious really, I mean, why would a rich, powerful man like yourself be "friends" with a woman like Teresa for all this time if you weren't in love with her... You're not sleeping with her & she has no money or business that you would be of interest, & she's hardly your 6'1 blonde Victoria secret model or glitzy Hollywood actress types you normally spend your time with, is she?"_

"No. You're right, she isn't my "normal" type of woman, as you put it, but Teresa is a beautiful smart amazing woman & I suspect most men that meet her fall a little in love with her... She has a certain way about her that captures even the most cold hearted, selfish man, don't you find?... But yes, you're right... I do... care about her, we are now good friends."

"_But... you don't like her being with me?"_

"Honestly, no, Patrick, I don't. I like you, I always have, but you don't deserve a woman like Teresa..."

_"And you do?"_

... No, I don't deserve her either, I'm too self involved, I care for Teresa, but I care for myself & my money more..."

"_Well... We at least we can agree on something..."_

"But you're not willing to walk away from her are you?" Walter knew he hit a nerve when Jane looked away before answering.

"_I would if could... But I... I love her, she is my world, she always has been, I was just too blind all these years to see it..."_

"Well... I guess there's no point wasting my breath in trying to convince you to do otherwise is there?... Just try not to hurt her, she deserves better than that. We grew close after you left to go on the run, I'll admit I hoped for more than just friendship between us, but it wasn't meant to be... But I still feel protective of Teresa.

"_I am going to try my hardest never to hurt her... "_

"Good, then, we, Patrick Jane, won't have a problem, will we..."

"_So, earlier on the balcony, what was that about? What is she hiding?"_

Walter took in a big breath, "You need to talk to her about that Patrick? I made a promise to her & I'm not going to break that, not for the likes of you , she has had enough broken lies & promises in her life." With this Walter downed the last of his drink, he stood placing a friendly hand on Jane's shoulder to steady himself as the alcohol rushed to his head. "All you need to know is... she is ok now... I made sure of it... Well... good night Patrick..."

Jane turned in his chair to watch Walter staggering towards the hotel doors "_Walter... If there's something I need to know..."_

Walter stopped walking, not turning or looking at Jane he quietly said, low on his breath "... Look, she will shoot me if she found out I was were even having this discussion with you... your a smart man Patrick, you will work it out... All I will say is the apple never falls far from the tree Patrick... the apple never falls far from the tree...". With that Walter walked through the hotel doors, leaving Patrick alone, comtemplating his words.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Jane let himself quietly into their room, he could see Lisbon's dark silhouette lying in the bed, he quietly place the key card on the dresser, perching on the end of bed as he slipped off his old brown shoes, he took a few minutes to compose himself, standing, he walked to Lisbon's side of the bed, he could hear her lightly snoring, he reached out brushing a strand of hair out of her face, she shifted a little at his touch &amp; he leaned in placing a soft kiss behind her ear, before whispering "Teresa..., Teresa...wake up sweetheart..."<p>

".. Mmmm...Hey you're back..." Jane couldn't see her face in the darkness, but could feel by his hand on her face, that she was smiling.

"Hey... Beautiful... I need to talk to you..." With this Jane moved his hand over to the side table & switched the bedside lamp on. Lisbon sat up, rubbing her eyes & squinting at the bright light invading her sight. She looked up to see Jane looking at her with real anguish & concern.

Ok, what's wrong? Has something happened?..." Lisbon sat up a little more leaning back against the headboard. Jane's hand was cupping her face, his thumb stroking her cheek bone staring deep into her eyes. He moved his hands down linking both his hands thru hers, gripping, like he was afraid. "What's wrong Patrick?"

"I need you to tell me what happened after... I killed Red John?..."

"I... I... Nothing, you know what happened?..." Lisbon pulled her hands away, drawing her knees up to her chest like a frightened child, Lisbon could feel her heart rating racing, her head was whirling, why was he bringing this up now? Was he drunk?

"Teresa... Please darling... What happened?..."

"Nothing happened? Why do you keep saying that?..."

"You're lying..." His voice was soft but firm.

"No, I am not, I'm not lying... nothing happened. Just drop it Patrick..." Lisbon voice had become defensive & she refused to look him in the eye.

"No, I won't drop it... Teresa, please tell me"

"Why? What does it matter now, it's over, it's done, We've both moved on, things are different... You never ask before so why now?..." She was breathing hard & fast, Jane knew he need to tred carefully if he didn't want her to totally shut down on him but he wasn't going to let it drop.

"Walter said..."

"Have you been discussing me with Walter? You had no right..." Lisbon felt angry they had been discussing her behind her back.

"Teresa, please darling, tell me..."

"I..I... can't..."

"Yes, you can..."

Lisbon turned her head, looking towards the moonlight shining through the glass patio doors, she was silent for a long time, whilst Jane just sat waiting for her to open up, he knew she found it hard talking about things & he needed to be patience with her.

"I...I... When you left...after killing Red... After killing him, things got bad. The CBI was shut down, I lost my job, my team, my reputation as a cop...you... I was interrogated by every law enforcement agency going, accused of being part of the Blake association, hounded by the media over Mcallister death, you going on the run, all of it..." She took in a deep breath before she continuing.

"things started to get on top of me...so I... I started to have a drink at night to help calm me down, help me sleep but 1 drink would lead to 2 & then before I knew it I was waking up on my bathroom floor with an empty vodka bottle by my side, at first it happen maybe once a week, nothing major... But then Abbott & his team found another property belonging to Red John, it was in his dead mothers name so that's why no one discovered it straight away..."

"...In this house was a room filled with stuff... Mainly Pictures, of his past victims & his main obsession you. Turns out though that you weren't his only obsession, I was too... There was thousands of pics of me everywhere, taken over the past decade, outside work, on cases, shopping... Explains why he kept me alive in that derelect house, I suppose..." She paused looking up at Jane for the first time since she had started talking.

"... He had pictures of me sleeping in my bed..." She saw Jane eyes narrow, she could tell he was slowly processing everything, she saw his breathing speed up a little but he still just sat watching her, saying nothing. "That psycho broke into my house, into my bedroom, whilst I slept, Jane, he watched me, he took my stuff... they found my underwear, some of my jewelry, a hairbrush, my shampoo, my makeup. He had been in my house Jane..."

Lisbon voice was breaking as she spoke, her breathing started to get short & fast as thou she was panicking, she felt tears falling from her eyes wiping them away with the back of her reached for her hands, linking them with his, he rubbed the back of her knuckles trying to calm her but still not saying anything. She knew he was waiting for her to finish.

"Next thing I knew, I was being taken in by the FBI again, they thought I was one of his female followers, that I was another Lorelei, how else would I know about the 7 suspects? Why was my stuff there in his house? Question after question. Eventually they let me go, no real evidence, a few days later I was supposed to meet Walter for dinner & I didn't show up. He got concerned when I didn't answer my cell, he showed up my apartment..." Teresa gulped, trying to find the courage to say what she needed to say next.

"I... I... had accidentally overdosed on vodka & my pain killers for my wrist..." Lisbon was sat now her arms hugging her legs tightly trying to comfort herself, Jane could feel his own eyes filling with tears & took one of her hands in his again. "It was a mistake I never meant to... I just was too drunk, I'd taken too many painkillers in the last 36 hours. Anyway, I spent the next 3 days in hospital, Walter was with me, he never left my side, he was really great, I made him promise not to call my brothers, I was too embarrassed, I couldn't let them see me like that. I would never do that to them... Not after my father... But things were still bad for me. I was an ex-disgraced cop with a drink problem... no home, no job, no family... No you... Nothing..."

"Eventually the FBI found journals hidden in McAllisters property, he had written books & books documenting every crime, murder, rape, bombings, fraud, he ever done, since his days back with Visulize. Thankfully, these proved I was never involved with Red John. I was just one of his obsessions..."

"Anyway...Walter invited me to go stay with him in LA, just till I got back on my feet again... & I did... 5 months of being drink free & some psycho babbled therapist Walter hired to come visit me every day, eventually I got well again..Minnelli pulled some strings & I got the job in Washington as police chief. Which was a blessing because living with Walter Mashburn is an eye opener I can tell you..." Lisbon laughed a little but still had tears running down her face.

" And... Then the rest you know..." Lisbon looked at Jane, she could hear the blood pumping in her ears, he had tears in his eyes but she had no real idea what he was thinking, was he angry? Was he upset at her? For being weak? for not being the woman he fell in love with?

The next thing she knew, he had pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, she felt his body start to tremble, heard his breathing deepen & began to feel wetness on her shoulder, it was then she realised she wasn't the only one who was crying.

He softly whispered into her hair, " I'm so sorry. I am so sorry baby, I never. knew... This is all my doing, all my fault... I'm so sorry Teresa... I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me, forgive me... I'm so sorry I left you to face all that alone..."

"Your... Your not angry with me?..."

"Angry at you... Teresa,why would I be angry at you?"

"I... I'm weak..."

Jane pulled back from her, moving both his hands to her cup her face, bending his a little lower so he was eye level with her, he spoke gently caressing her face with his thumbs.

"Teresa you are not weak, you are one of the strongest people I've ever known, you have faced things alone & made it thru the other side... You are the most amazing person I have ever met... & my wife was a very strong lady but she doesn't even compared to you... I love you Teresa, I always have & I always will. No matter what happens. I can never stop loving you, no matter what, do you understand me. You are never going to lose me, ever... Your stuck with me , forever, whether you like it or not."

Lisbon smiled at him, letting a small laugh out in pure relief, leaning forward, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, then hugged him, knowing now that she should have just told him the truth from the start, that he truly did love her, all her of her, the good & bad, the strong & weak. She felt his arms slide down the top of hers, pushing her back so he could look her straight in the eyes again.

"Marry me Teresa?... be my wife... Marry me?"

He slowly lifted his left hand, pulling his wedding ring off with his other hand, unclipping the clasp of her necklace he slid his wedding ring onto her gold chain next to her cross. He then looked her in the eye again, waiting for her answer. Lisbon could feel tears streaming down her face once more, but this time they were happy tears. She smiled at him, throwing herself into his arms, wrapping herself around him, before saying.

"Yes... Patrick, I'll marry you..."


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, so I've tried to make this chapter more light hearted after the last one, I apologise if there's any mistakes I will go back & correct them, hopefully your still enjoy my story. Anyone expecting a fairytale wedding chapter, your going to be disappointed, sorry, they have more bumps to hit before we get to that point as you will see by the end of this chapter. Thank you for all your kind reviews faves & follows it means so much to me.

note: only 1 or 2 chapters left on this story but I may write a sequel to this on their next trip abroad & some of Jane's hidden secrets in those 2 years apart from Lisbon.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lisbon woke to find they were still wrapped in each other arms from the night before, they had laid on the bed after Jane's proposal, holding on to each other, stealing sweet kisses &amp; whispering I love you's till the early hours, until exhaustion finally took over &amp; they both fell asleep. They made love, twice, to celebrate their new engagement &amp; after, ordered breakfast in bed using room service, Franklins wedding wasn't till 6pm &amp; so they could stay in bed making love to each other all day if they wanted, though by 11am Jane could tell Lisbon was getting restless just laying around in bed cuddling, she wasn't use to just relaxing, or taking time off, she had been on the island 4 days now &amp; Jane could tell she was already itching to get back to Texas &amp; her job.<p>

Jane had promised that the minute they got back on US soil, he would buy her the perfect engagement ring, he had happily rambled on about different diamond cuts for a good 5 mins before Lisbon insisted she didn't need a ring as long as she had him. Jane was like a child at Christmas, any fears that he may be having second thoughts about his spontaneous proposal were definitely shot down in flames, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this excited, if ever.

When Jane had proposed to her it certainly wasn't planned, but the minute he had said the words to her, he knew it was the only thing in the world he wanted, Teresa Lisbon as his wife, he loved her more than anything, he knew after everything she had been through because of him & how she had openly shared her darkest secrets the night before, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this strong, amazing, beautiful woman. His partner, his best friend, his Saviour.

Later that day, whilst Jane was taking a shower, Lisbon snuck out on the balcony, Walter was stood on his own, taking one last look at the picturesque view, before he had to leave to catch his flight to Rio.

"Beautiful, isn't it..." Lisbon had walked over to the edge of her balcony adjoining to Walters.

"Sure is... the view isn't that bad either..." He turned towards her, giving her one of his cheeky smiles & a wink.

"You're incorrigible, Do you ever give up?..."

"Not when it comes to you Teresa... Giving up is not in my nature, you know that..."

"Don't I just " She turned to look back out at the view, "I told him... The truth about what happen like you said I should... It felt good... No more secrets... And... he asked me to marry him?..."

And..."

"And..." She paused, turning to look at Walter again, the sides of her mouth twitching upwards. "I said yes..."

"Is that what you really want? Is he what you want?..."

"Yes... more than anything... I love him, I always have, you know this, I hope you can be happy for me..." Teresa knew Mashburn blamed Jane for all that had happened to her, but Jane hadn't placed the bottle of vodka in her hand, that was all down to her & jane hadn't ask for any of this to happen to him. If anyone was to blame for any of this, it was the psychopath, Thomas McAllister.

"... Then, if you're happy Teresa, I'm happy for you..." he turned away from her looking sad, then putting on his fake smile he looked up at her "Well, as fun as this has been, I better get going, my jet is scheduled to leave in an hour & I have a certain Hollywood starlet I need to seduce in Rio..."

Lisbon laughed. "No doubt... Walter, Thank you... Thank you for everything you did for me back then, I doubt I'd be here if you hadn't helped me through it. You may have everyone fooled by this self centered, rich playboy act, but I know your just a kind, selfless gentleman at heart... Thank you Walter."

"Anything for you Teresa..." Walter cheeks had reddened slightly with her praise, he turned to walk back into his room before saying. "Oh, Teresa if he hurts you, again, I will make him regret it... that's a promise."

"Trust me, if he hurts me again. I will make him regret it..."

"Goodbye Teresa..."

"Bye Walter..."

* * *

><p>Whilst Lisbon was getting ready for the wedding Jane decided he needed a walk &amp; some air, on his return from the village, one of the waiting staff handed Jane a keycard explaining that his lady had left it on one of the tables at breakfast, the keycard said 310 on it, Jane figured it must be Vega's keycard &amp; the man was getting the two brunettes he worked with confused.<p>

Jane took a detour via Vega room on his way back to his suite, he knocked but there was no answer, bending down to slip the keycard under the door Jane then decided that if he wanted to know more on Agent Vega, this was his perfect opportunity to find out, he hardly knew anything about his newest team member. Jane had spent years looking through other people's personal stuff trying to get a idea on who people truly were, he checked the hallway to see if it anyone was around before letting himself quietly into her room, he spotted some clothes on the bed, shoes and bath towels left on the floor, she was messy that was for sure, suddenly just as Jane started to open drawers he heard a clicking, it was someone inserting a keycard, he had 2 choices, he could either hide out on the balcony or in the bathroom.

Jane went for the bathroom option, if it was a maid come to clean the room, he could at least pretend he was in a shower, typically it wasn't a maid, it was Vega... And Cho. Jane stood by the bathroom door trying to listen, he couldn't quite make out what they were saying, they seemed to be talking loudly, clearly having an argument, then suddenly it all went silent, Jane guessed they were either kissing or one had killed the other, as Jane lent in closer to the bathroom door to listen, the solid wooden door opened fast, smacking him hard on the top of his head.

"Owwwwwww, that really hurt..." Jane said, clutching his head, looking for signs for blood or brain.

"Oh my fucking God... What the hell? Jane... You sick son of a bit...?

"Look. lets all just calm down, no need for language, it's not what you think... Complete innocent mistake..." Jane was still rubbing his head.

"You're in my bathroom Jane..."

Before he could respond, Cho appeared at the bathroom door behind Vega, not looking pleased, Jane noticed a few of his top shirts buttons were undone & his hair a little messed up. Looks like things were getting pretty heated in the room before.

"What are you doing here Jane? Get out... " Cho was clearly not impressed at Jane recent antics & if he had a gun on him probably would have shot him, himself.

"Ok... I'm sorry, truly I am. Just dropping off your key. Oh... but you should know that messy women make good lovers, but I'm sure Cho can vouch for that, Right? Agent Vega..." Vega's face went from angry to mortified embarrassment, back to being very angry.

"GET THE HELL OUT..." Cho & Vega shouted at him in unison.

"Ok, ok, I'm going... I'm going, keep your Clothes on." Jane left the room chuckling, leaving his co workers to their embarrassment at being caught in the act. This situation may come in very handy if he ever needed to bribe or blackmail either cho or Vega in the future, always good to have ammunition in your arsenal Jane thought happily to himself.

* * *

><p>The wedding was a beautiful event, perfected beach setting with the sun setting behind them though Jane spent most of it staring at his own fiancée than the bride and groom, Lisbon sat uncomfortably next to him, eventually telling him to stop staring, it was creeping her out. The reception at the hotel was a great success too, the whole village turned out, including Wylie, Cho, Vega &amp; Abbott, who all joined in the wedding festivities too. Magdalena from the shop took an instant shine to Abbott, dragging him up to dance a couple of times, which was a very funny sight to be seen, though Abbott could definitely shake his hips when he wanted.<p>

Vega spent most the night, avoiding Cho like the plague, scared that Jane had told Abbott about them or that Abbott would work out something was going on. When Cho had put his drink down beside hers, brushing her hand slightly, she looked at Cho like he had just bent her over the table & taken her from behind, right in front of their boss. Jane found the whole situation very funny & enjoyed teasing Vega all night about it, they were never going to be best buds, she didn't like him, Jane knew that, but he was enjoying himself fully at her expense.

Jane at one point during the night had climbed up onto a table announcing to 470 strangers that he & Lisbon had got engaged, unfortunately with too much alcohol inside of him & his terrible Spanish, he announced that he & Lisbon were now impotent, everyone at the reception looked slightly confused by the stranger's own public sexual announcement but seeing the American man smiling about it, they all cheered & clapped along anyway, much to Jane's delight.

By the end of the night Lisbon was very tipsy on several glasses of Sangria punch they had been serving all night, Jane had to carry her back to their room & he had to put her cute little tipsy self to bed, she was out like a light before Jane had the chance to even switch the bed side light off, he went & sat out on the balcony watching the ocean in the moonlight, Jane sat thinking about the last few days & all its up & downs, the trip had started out as a complete disaster but by the end it had been a great success, he hoped that when he & Lisbon took their next trip abroad it would be a great one, from start to finish. Secretly hoping it will be their honeymoon.

* * *

><p>6 weeks later...<p>

Lisbon walked into the bullpen carrying her & Jane's lunch, she been down to the local deli collecting it on her way back from interviewing a witness, Jane was still lying on his couch where she had left him. He was awake now, she looked over to see him reading a bridal magazine, she rolled her eyes slowly walking back to her desk.

"Bridal Guide... Really?" Lisbon said, raising her eyebrows, throwing his roast beef & mustard salad baguette into his lap & her own sandwich on to her desk.

"Well, one of us has too, my love...You won't even set a date, I'm hoping this..." he held up the magazine for her to see the front cover "might inspire to make an honest man of me..."

"You? An honest man? Nothing will create that miracle, my Darlin. Besides, it's not that I won't set a date, I just don't see the rush, I like us being engaged, I'm enjoying it..." It was the truth, first time she was actually happy & content with being engaged, she looked down at her beautiful diamond ring, it had 2 emeralds either side of it, Jane had picked out the perfect ring & surprised her one night after a romantic dinner, she was glad he hadn't listen to her about not wanting a ring in the end.

"Being engaged isn't your problem... It's getting to the end result you have the trouble with... I mean look at Greg.. Pike..."

"Hey... Below the belt! Mr..." Lisbon scowled at him, Jane raised both his hands to show his surrender, before opening his lunch & taking a bite.

Was she putting the wedding off? Was she scared to marry the man she loved? She didn't feel scared this time & it felt right being engaged to Jane. With Greg & Pike there was always this tiny voice in the back of her mind screaming, THIS IS WRONG, she didn't have that this time, so why was she holding out. She turned her swivel chair to face Jane, who was now stuffing his face full of food.

"Look... let's say tonight after dinner & after I've caught up with watching my TV show...

"You mean that awful English 19th century dribble you watch... Downton Abbey...Or Downton Crappy, as I call it..."

Lisbon sighed loudly, folding her arms to show her annoyance. "After I've watched my show, which you will never insult in my presence, if you ever want to have sex with me again, we, can sit down & choose a date for our wedding... Happy?"

"Really...?" Jane had stopped stuffing food by this point as he wasn't sure if she was just toying with him.

"Really..." Lisbon smiled, she saw his face light up with joy, she knew she had made his day by finally agreeing to make plans for their wedding.

Jane immediately jumped up from his couch, planting a big wet kiss straight on her lips before practically skipping his way over to break room. Lisbon was left sitting at her desk, blushing, looking around making sure no one had seen his over dramatic PDA.

10 mins later, Abbott came out of his office walking into the bullpen.

"Lisbon. Where is Jane?" Abbott said, looking towards his empty couch behind her.

"Making some tea in the break room Sir, is everything ok?

"Uh, I'm not sure, just took a called from a Agent Brandon at CIA, they have asked for Jane's assistance on a international gun smuggling case they are investigating in Lebanon. When Jane gets back, ask him to come see me, you too.

"Yes Sir... CIA. Really? Wow..."

"Exactly... 10 mins, my office" Abbott turned away from Lisbon, walking back towards his office.

"What was that about?" Jane was now heading towards Lisbon's desk carrying a cup of tea & a mug of coffee for her.

"Well, looks like you're going to achieve one of your fantasies in life..."

Jane's eyes lit up again "You mean, The one where your are my slave for the day in that little French maid outfit..."

"Noooo, not that fantasy..." Lisbon rolled her eyes, "You, Patrick Jane, have been requested to help with a case for the CIA."

"Really...The CIA...?"

"Apparently, Abbott just told me, real life spy games too, playing with the big boys now...

"...hmmmm, you know I've always seen myself as a James Bond..."

"You know, James Bond is MI6... & British... Right?"

"Meh, tomato, tomatoe... Plus, we both drink tea & we wear a suit"

"James Bond drinks martinis & wears a Tux..." Lisbon said, totally confused at how Jane could ever compared himself to James Bond, of all people.

"Uh, He's British, Teresa..." like that clearly explained his point, "Now come on, let's go find out what this is all about..." Jane placed her drink down on her desk & started to head towards Abbott's office.

Lisbon, picked up her mug of coffee & followed, "I just wanna point out, before you get ahead of yourself Mr, you are nothing like James Bond by the way... But Daniel Craig, now there's man who's double OO & seven I'd like to meet, if you get my meaning..." Lisbon was smirking & looking off into the distance, clearly having her own fantasies now.

"Daniel Craig is an actor Lisbon... Not the real James Bond." Jane snapped squinting his eyes, clearly showing his disgust & jealousy of her crush.

"There is no real James Bond, Jane, he's fictional character..."

"Come on. We can argue about this later. Let's not keep Abbott waiting any longer woman..." Jane said, holding open Abbott's office door for her.


	16. Chapter 16

thank you for following this story, my laptop broke on me & I had two options really, to leave the story as it was & possibly taking for ever to update or finish it or to finished the story earlier than I wanted but give it an ending. As I know how frustrating it is to not give a story an ending. I've left open for a new story thou & hopefully i will be able to get to write it.

thank you to all those for following my story & faves & all your kind words & encouragement. I'm really touch by it & really helps to receive them it truly does. It keeps me writing & gives me encouragement.

* * *

><p>2 days later, Abbott &amp; Jane were walking into the CIA office in Dallas, Texas. They were here to meet with an Agent Michael Brandon to discuss the case they wanted Jane working on. Abbott pressed for the elevator, eventually the doors opened, but before Jane could enter Abbott blocked his path with an arm &amp; concern written all over his face.<p>

"Jane, this is serious stuff, please, just try & contain yourself & crazy man act... I'm begging you"

Jane gave one of his 'butter wouldn't melt' type looks towards his boss, "Relax Dennis, I've got this" before stepping around him & entering the elevator. Abbott didn't feel anymore satisfied by Jane's reassurance, but taking a large breath of air, followed Jane, who was now smiling one of his winning smiles.

Agent Brandon greeted to the 2 men as they stepped out of the elevator, he showed them into a large boardroom,

"Nice to meet Mr Jane... Special Agent Abbott, I'm agent Michael Brandon. Please take a seat."

"Thank you, Michael, so clearly my brilliant reputation of solving cases has finally reached the CIA I see... I'm flattered" Jane replied, brimming confidence from ear to ear.

"Actually, we've never heard of you, Mr Jane, but we have been given your name by someone we are working with closely on the case, they hold vital info that we need to shut this gun smuggling operation down & catch ourselves some terrorists , but they insisted they would only work with us if you were brought on board..."

Abbott shifted slightly in his chair, coughing a little to hide his snigger at Jane's ego being shot down by the Agent Brandon.

"Oh... Right... Very well." Jane straightened his suit jacket a little to try & hide his discomfort.

Agent Brandon went on to explain the case in full detail, to the people the CIA were interested in catching, how their operation works & how they were shipping the guns to US soil. After about 15 mins Brandon wrapped up the briefing.

"So...that's where we currently are at Mr Jane, I have copied the case files, & have notes for you to take away to read, see what you can find, maybe some fresh eyes will something we are missing. But these guys are experts, they cover their tracks & we just can't seem to bring them down..."

"So this informant you have undercover, they can provide you physical evidence to capture these guys...yes?"

"Yes, they claim they can get it for us, but they have requested 2 things in return. A complete pardon of all the past charges against them & two...going undercover on this mission with you..."

"And exactly who is this mystery demanding informant..." Jane was now intrigued on what sort of person was bouncing his name around for their own gain.

"Erica Flynn..."

Abbott instantly saw Jane relaxed demeanor, change to more serious one, he could also see the tension building up in Jane.

"Well, I'm afraid Agent Brandon you will have to find someone else to help with your problem, you see terrorists, guns, undercover missions are just not my cup of tea..."

Abbott was now looking at Jane completely miffed by his change of mind, past 2 days he practically been bouncing off the walls with excitement at the thought of working undercover with the CIA, suddenly with one mention of this mystery woman he was totally against it.

Brandon closed the file in front of him, looking at Jane, narrowing his eyes at him, "she said you might do this when you found out she was involved... Ms Flynn said to tell you that you owe her, after what happened in Costa Rica 18 months ago..."

Abbott noticed that this was one of the only real times he had seen Jane looking truly angry, Jane stood up abruptly, picking up the case file Brandon had placed in front of him earlier.

"You need to give me a few weeks..."

"We need to act now Mr..."

"a few weeks or I don't work with you, take it or leave it..."

"Ok... Well, I don't have much choice then do I?... I'll wait for you to be in then touch Mr Jane."

With this Jane walked out the boardroom without saying another word, Abbott was sat not quite sure what was going on but thanked Agent Brandon for his time & followed Jane outside to the elevator.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about? & what happened in Costa Rica 2 years ago" Abbott asked Jane who was now standing staring ahead waiting for the elevator .

Jane just carried on looking towards the closed mental doors in front of him. The doors of the elevator finally opened, allowing both men to enter. They stood side by side, Jane pressed the ground floor button, then, still looking forward, he said "Please don't mention Costa Rica to Lisbon or the name Erica Flynn..."

"Ok. But she will eventually find out Patrick..."

"Not if I can help it..." with that the doors opened to the ground floor lobby & Jane stormed out, heading straight to the revolving doors out of the CIA building. Abbott wasn't sure what was going on but he knew whatever it was, it was going to caused trouble for his favorite couple.

* * *

><p>3 weeks later...<p>

"Jane, what are we doing here?... We leave for Lebanon tomorrow, I've still got to pack, read the case files Agent Brandon sent over & your dragging us here for a day trip to beach..." Lisbon was looking around at the lovely sandy beach now situated in front of her.

"I don't want you going to Lebanon Teresa, it's dangerous, I want you to stay here where I know you safe..."

"Not this again" Lisbon rolled her eyes at him "I'm going to Lebanon, Jane deal with it, plus I'll have you to save me... Won't I?"

Jane opened the driver door not happy his attempts to discourage her from going wasn't working no matter what angle he tried, he had been driving 3 hours straight so he was feeling quite stiff, stretching his arms up he arched his back taking in the beautiful sea view, he then headed for the trunk of the SUV.

"I mean its nearly 5pm, the sun will be setting in an hour, so what on earth are we doing Jane...What is that?" Lisbon had left the passenger seat & was standing by the open car door.

She turned to see Jane was now standing in front of her holding a long dry cleaning bag by the hanger, he unzipped the front & Lisbon could see half of a white satin dress, it took her brain a few seconds to process it was the beautiful wedding dress she had been admiring for the past week in the bridal shop back in Austin.

"Oh my god... How did you know?"

"I have my ways my love..." Jane smiled, knowing she would be impressed by him choosing the right one.

"I don't understand... you brought me all the way to beach to show me you got me the wedding dress I wanted, you could have just done that back in Austin..."

"Marry me Lisbon..."

Uh... I already said I would..." She said holding up her hand to show her engagement ring. "Jane what is going on...

"Marry me... today."

"What?... This is a joke right..."

"No. No joke. I want you to be my wife, today."

"Patrick, you can't just turn up at a place & get married..."

"No you can't but you can if you have organized it before hand..."

"Wh-hat... You've already organized it?"

"Look... Teresa I know we set a date for 3 months time, but I don't want to wait 3 months, I want you as my wife now, today, we have waited 12 years for this & I don't want to wait a day longer, I love you more than life itself & I want to make you Mrs Patrick Jane... I know commitment scares you but you don't need to be scared we are meant to be together Teresa... we are about to go on a very danger case to foreign country. Anything might happen, I don't want to ever have any regrets... Please marry me Teresa..."

"I...I...we can't get married today... What about my family, Grace, Rigsby, cho... Sam & Pete..."

"I don't care about them Reese, getting married should be about us, me & you...but I knew you say that so its why'd organised for them all to be here... Then after our case in Lebanon on our way back Abbott has agreed for us to take some time off for our honeymoon... In Venice..."

Her eyes widened & turned to see his line of sight behind her, there 200 yards away, on the beach were a group of people sitting on chairs in front of a white gazebo & a priest.

"...I ... I don't not what to say..."

"Say yes...Teresa... Say Yes..."

She shook her head in shock at what was happening, she looked at the man standing in front of her, he was always going to turn her life upside down & inside out & it was where she fell for him in the first place. She looked at him for a long time biting her bottom lip before saying.

"Ok Patrick, I'll marry you..."

Jane smiled, quickly picking up her & spinning her round, kissing her hard on the lips.

"You have just made me a very happy man Agent Lisbon.. Or should I say Agent Jane..."

"Hey, I'm not changing my name Mr..." She saw his face drop with sheer disappointment... "ok fine, well not at work anyway, outside of work I'll be Mrs Patrick Jane, ok..."

"Well, I suppose I can live with that... Come on, the priest is only here for an hour... there's a restaurant up there you can go change into, I'll see in a bit..."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling some pretty diamond crested shoes out of a bag in the trunk, she had no idea how he did it, but those were the exact ones she had wanted along with the wedding dress, along with the dream sunset beach setting, after Franklin's wedding she realized how naturally beautiful a beach wedding was & secretly hoped he would want one too, as long as it wasn't how he and Angela had been married, plus he had organised a priest to marry them because of her faith & all their friends & family to be there to witness it, it was her perfect wedding & she didn't even realise it until now, She really was marrying an amazing, slightly insane, gorgeous brilliant man, Lisbon thought to herself.

"You are amazing Mr Jane, have I ever told you that, everything is perfect, I love you & the best thing is I know that you will never hurt me ever again... I love you Patrick & I can't wait to be your wife."

She slowly wrapped her hands around his neck, placing a long soft kiss on his lips. A few seconds later she was heading across the road to the restaurant to change into the beautiful wedding dress he got her. He was smiling watching her walk all the way, once he couldn't see her anymore his smiled dropped a little & then for the first time in his life Jane did something he had never done before, he shut his eyes & said a prayer, praying that he wouldn't lose the woman he loved, again, he knew after Lebanon & if she found out the truth there's was a real chance he may just lose her. He prayed that having her as his wife would hopefully make it harder for her to walk away from him & their marriage, he had wanted to make her his wife from the moment they returned from the island but the minute he knew he was going to Lebanon & certain hidden secrets may resurface, he knew he needed her to be his wife.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged back..." Jane turned to see Virgil Minelli standing behind him, he stepped forward to shake the older mans hand

"hey Virgil, glad you came?"

"Where is she?"

"She's getting changed in the restaurant across the road"

"Right, well, I better go find her..."

"You're not going to convince her not to marry me are you?"

"Of course, what kind of boss would I be if I didn't..." He smiled a little... "Then once I've done that & she told me to butt out her life... I'm going to walk her down aisle, if she let me..."

Jane smiled, he knew Teresa & Minelli had a surrogate father/daughter relationship & Teresa would be very touched by him wanting to walk her down aisle, he was really happy the old CBI boss had chosen to come to their special day.

"Thank you Virgil..."

Virgil headed over to the restaurant whilst Jane pulled a clean shirt out of a bag from the trunk along with one a navy blue waistcoat vest that matched his navy blue suit trousers, he knew Teresa always love him in a vest & wanted to make this day her special dream day.

Half an hour later they were married by Father Matthews just as the sun was starting to set, with all their close friends & family present to witness their special day, which included Lisbon 3 brothers & a sister in law, Annabeth, the Rigsby's, Cho, Minelli, Sam & Pete, vega, Abbott & Wylie, even Fischer head flown back, it was beautiful, both Jane & Lisbon shed a tear saying their vows to each other &, afterwards they all headed to the Italian restaurant across the road for a beautiful reception dinner, where they all ate, drank & danced till late. Jane & Lisbon shared the first dance to "more than words", the same dance they had first shared all those years ago at the school reunion case. It was a perfect wedding.

Jane couldn't remember ever seeing Lisbon looking so happy, he just hoped that she would remember this special day, the feeling of pure happiness & the fact it had been down him to make her feel this way, he hoped that it proved he was a good man deep down & he did truly only want to make her happy from now on, despite what his past might suggest. He made it his mission from now on to always make her happy like this & could only hope he could keep his horrible past from her as long as possible, he pushed that thought away for now & decided to enjoy one of the best days of his life. His beautiful wedding day with his beautiful new bride, Teresa Marie Lisbon.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for following my story trouble in paradise. I have decided to continue with this story but im starting part 2 or the sequel as a new story called "on the run" as we are now heading away from Jane's paradise island and focusing on other new areas now.

So anyone who is interested in what happens after Jane and Lisbons wedding and what happens with them going to Lebanon then please check On the Run story out.

Thank you for all your reviews faves and follows. I hope you like the new story too

xox


End file.
